Ojos de Artista
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Caitlyn interroga a Jhin preguntando acerca de los espantosos asesinatos realizados y que él mismo ve como arte. Sus cuatro obras maestras. (Advertencia: Algo de sangre en proximos episodios)
1. Arte

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games._**

* * *

 **Nass! bueno desde una conversacion con mi amigo** **Joseph94 en el que roce por error el tema del gore, no se me ha quitado de la cabeza el mencionar la palabra ASESINO.**

 **Y no me refiero a esos muchachos que corren y trepan por las paredes (Amo ese juego). Sino me refiero a esos que dan miedo. Como esos que con solo una mirada o el tono de voz podrian matarte, tanto si les caes bien o piensan en el peor ser existente.**

 **Sin duda el personaje que mas me da miedo en todo League of Legends es Jhin. Le temo mas que a los bichos del vacio, mas que a los ninjas, mas que a las guardianes estelares y mas que a esos mugrosos hongos. Ok, si me topo con él simplemente me orinaria de miedo y mi cuerpo temblaria mas que un esqueleto danzante ambulante.**

 **Su inteligencia, su elegancia, su modo artistico me causa pavor, especialmente su voz. xD Pero ademas de eso tambien lo considero alguien demasiado arrogante, tanto que hablaria incluso de quien sera su proxima obra de arte...** **Eh aqui el misterio.**

 **Me he roto la cabeza elaborando los rompecabezas del final, asi que si lo resuelven o al menos hacen el intento me sentire muy, muy satisfecho.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 ** _Arte_**

* * *

.

El constante zumbido de las luces sobre sus cabezas era lo único que se podía oír en el pequeño salón de interrogación; éste, rodeado de fusiles anti-blindaje manejados por nerviosos oficiales por fuera, albergaba únicamente a dos personas.

La heterocromía de sus orbes enfocados en ella devoraba sus labios y sus gestos admirando su simetría total, pero esta armonía era rota por el mechón del largo cabello violáceo oscuro que cubría la mitad de ese hermoso rostro. La dulzura crecía en su interior al notar como la detective intentaba esconder el titilante movimiento de los labios. Temblaba.

Caitlyn miro otra vez el cian de su ojo; tenia las palabras que diría en la garganta pero las posponía continuamente. Ella seguía en su mente y no dejaba de temblar por mas que intentara disimularlo.

\- Tu… – soltó finalmente con una flema en su tráquea cegando lo que decía.

\- Tu… – repitió – ¿Es lo que querías?

El fuerte tono que tenía en su mente nunca salió, pues, el sonar débil y resquebrajado de su voz reflejaba con claridad su estado de pánico e ira combinado de pesar.

Jhin esbozo una sonrisa y se inclinó cuatro centímetros adelante.

\- Siempre es necesario finalizar la obra con broche de oro. El público siempre es muy exigente.

Los rosados labios de Caitlyn se tensaron, el aire entro en ella cargando su espalda y soltó el aire irregular entre sutiles espasmos intentando contener sus ganas de derrumbarse en llanto.

La lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla no colaboro con ella ya que esa minúscula partícula de agua desmorono por completo todo el retrato invencible que le había tomado años realizar.

\- ¿P-porque? – sollozo contrayendo las los ojos, apoyando una mano en su frente presionando su cabello - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

El virtuoso estudio y disfruto de su expresión con todo detalle. Encantador se dijo así mismo.

Caitlyn no esperaba respuesta, los nublados pensamientos se atiborraban y no dejaban paso a interrogantes lógicas; solo podía mirarlo a él, lo miraba con odio, desprecio, miedo y con tantos sustantivos que permitiera su vocabulario.

\- Sabes… cuando era un niño mi deseo fue ser policía – dijo observando su alrededor – estaba seducido de la idea de plantar justicia allá donde fuera. ¿Conoce un niño lo que es justo y lo que no? Lo primero que ve injusto son los golpes, de su padre, de su madre, de sus amigos. Luego desarrolla sus ideas en la naturaleza, cree que el ambiente es justo, hasta que su tio lo lleva a cazar. Tranquilamente el cervatillo se alimenta, la distracción se aprovecha para ser él quien alimenta. El niño cree que el cielo es justo, que la justicia la imparten los dioses, pero con el simple incendio de su villa, descubre que las divinidades no son justas.

Los musculos de su cara se relajaron, movio su cuello como si agitara una imaginaria melena y de un momento a otro el rostro lucia mas joven.

\- El joven cae ahora con su tío y pierde la fe. El error fue un disparo errado destinado pacifico animal. El manantial de rojo sale de su abdomen y lo que ve no es para nada justo. Palpa el liquido tibio que se seca como una hoja sin agua. Su justicia no existe. Pero con este tacto logra divisar un sentimiento. Miedo. Ah, el miedo de morir sigue en él, porque es la primera vez que lo siente. Recuerda la primera vez que recibió un pastel de cumpleaños, recuerda la primera vez que ve un arcoíris, la primera vez que sintió el sabor de la sangre. El mundo se compone de primeras veces que la gente quiere convertir en rutina. Y cada primera vez, es belleza.

Jhin, se acercó a ella.

\- Recuerdas la primera vez que la encontraste, rememoras la escena romántica en que dijo que te necesitaba; haces memoria de su primer beso e inmortalizas aquella primera vez en que hicieron el amor. Eso es belleza.

\- Cállate…

\- Y aquí estamos, persiguiendo por primera vez a alguien como yo, siguiendo las pistas como un niño intentando completar un rompecabezas continuando solo por su deseo de justicia. ¿Pero esto no te motivo verdad? Pudiste haberlo dejado antes, e incluso ahora. ¿Te persigue los deseos de justicia? ¿O solo los impulsos infantiles como a ella?

\- Monstruo…

\- Me dices monstruo. ¿Un monstruo es una persona que lucha por proteger algo injusto dices? ¿Has intentando mirarte a un espejo? Me lo dice una persona que intenta ejercer la ley en la ciudad más peligrosa del mundo, la urbe que separa las clases sociales en vanos intentos de mantener su poder sin importar lo que pisa. No, no, no… recuerda mirar a ese reino que asesina a sus magos con pretextos absurdos sobre destrucción, o ese imperio que mata sin piedad a su propia gente admirando la fuerza bruta. A la gente le gusta atrapar monstruos pues así parecen menos monstruosos a sí mismos, hombres que beben, engañan, roban, golpean a su esposa que matan a su hijo o le disparan una flecha al último cervatillo alado; les gusta pensar que es más monstruoso un asesino. Así se les quita un peso de encima. Los monstruos están en todas partes, solo que no quieren admitirlo.

Sonrió, generando esta vez un rostro adulto, las arrugas en la frente denotaban sabiduría.

\- Y así les es más fácil vivir. Oh, pero entre tanto excremento siempre hay alguien que intenta que del asqueroso abono crezca una flor; un agricultor, uno que cuida que la belleza florezca. Un artista que desea ver un mundo más brillante. Pero cada pisada debe ser cuidadosa pues un paso en falso y termina de una mezcla hedionda que lo mancha. Yo, hice florecer a cada una de esas personas del fango en que se sumían, el espectáculo fue indescriptible y mi objetivo de que fueran recordados y reconocidos en el mundo se cumplió.

 _Una pieza hermosa de recuerdo, belleza indiscutible, impactante y sublime._

 _El mundo no recordará que fueron antes._

 _Ellos siempre los recordaran como la obra del gran Khada Jhin._

.

* * *

.

Caitlyn preparaba el desayuno, el olor a verduras fritas inundaba el departamento en una mezcla de aromas café y té. Por supuesto que no bebería de las dos tazas, una de ellas era para otra persona.

"Emboscada" pensó cuando sintió como su cintura era rodeada de unos brazos y la alzaron dando giros aun con la cuchara manchada de aceite.

\- Te dije que no me gusta esa cosa los lunes Cait – grito, luego empezó a devorar su cuello.

La sheriff no contuvo su risa al sentir esos labios, estallo en carcajadas por el constante cosquilleo que también recibía en sus costillas.

\- Vi basta, se va a quemar mi ensalada.

\- Que se quemen, no pienso comerlos. Te prefiero a ti.

La oficial giro con delicadeza su cuerpo y se aferró con las piernas a su amante voraz. Vi no dejaba de besarla mientras la sostenía de los glúteos y la posaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Sus caricias eran continuamente correspondidas, Caitlyn la aferraba más a si misma tomándola de la nuca profundizando y explorando su interior desordenando aún más el rebelde cabello rosa.

El olor a quemado cerca de ellas nunca les molesto, pero si se detuvieron cuando el timbre del tubo neumático sonó con fuerza.

\- Tenemos que ir a trabajar – le susurro sonriente la sheriff chocando sus frentes – se nos hará tarde.

\- Ocúpate de eso Cupcake. Te prepararé un desayuno de verdad.

Ambas se separaron; Caitlyn arreglo el desorden de su cabello y su bata de dormir caminando hacia el buzón mientras Vi sacaba sartenes y unos huevos.

El mensaje era claramente extraño por lo cual Cait se quedó en silencio.

\- Dime que son cupones de descuento.

\- No… es, es algo extraño, dice que es algo secreto.

\- ¿Puedes comentarlo conmigo?

\- Cada vez que te guardo un secreto, alguien en la oficina termina con un hueso roto.

\- Ya… ya… olvida que pregunte.

Con calma se acercó a Vi, tratando de entender por qué el membretado tenia símbolos de la oficina y un sello jonio al final.

" _Que el equilibrio siempre permanezca._

 _Con el permiso de la comisaria de Piltover:_

 _Sus admirables servicios como guardia de la ciudad le tienen en alta estima. Y dados sus logros a lo largo de su carrera nos vemos en la necesidad de…"_

La carta continuaba especificando un sinfín de sucesos y disculpas, plagadas también de alabanzas hacia ella de parte de un embajador y la comisaría. Como era de esperar le pedían que aceptara un caso difícil. No se negaría.

\- Por tu risa de boba, parece que tienes algo grande.

\- Cállate – le respondió con una risilla – me gustan los halagos. Y si, esto parece difícil.

\- ¿Y qué dice? Que me tienes en duda hasta ahora.

\- Habla sobre un criminal que se escapó en Jonia.

\- ¿Y dónde rayos esta Jonia?

\- Si me atendieras en tus clases particulares de geografía lo sabrías.

\- Tshh, sabes que la maestra de esas clases me vuelve loca – dijo en tono seductor.

\- Y la estudiante también, pero no de esa forma – contraataco – ¿Qué preparas?

\- Unas deliciosas torti-

El timbre del tubo volvió a sonar.

\- ¿Tenías que recibir algo más?

\- No…

Con ritmo pausado y dudoso, Caitlyn se acercó al tubo entrante, abrió el paquete que desprendía un delicioso aroma a rosa y que dentro portaba una carta.

La confusión se apodero de ella por el extraño contenido en ese sobre, cuyo papel se sentía delicado y áspero al mismo tiempo. No tenía remitente, ni siquiera señales de su origen; solo contenía cuatro extrañas oraciones.

.

 _ZIQKEQDE C LSNEW LMDS GSVXI_

 _TIVHSQ QS XYZS QM XIQHVE_

 _SWGYVMHEH I MQPMWIVMGSVHI_

 _GOIPIQGME IQ OYD PIXEOMGE WIVE_

.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Y si esta muy dificil aca una pista:**

 **A Jhin siempre le fascino el numero cuatro, tal y como a cesar.**


	2. Apertura

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games._**

* * *

 ** _Apertura_**

* * *

 _Venganza y hojas hizo corte_

 _Perdón no tuvo ni tendrá_

 _Oscuridad e inmisericorde_

 _Clemencia en luz metálica será_

 _._

Caitlyn giraba el lápiz entre sus dedos lentamente. Su concentración se enfocaba en el pequeño pedazo de papel y de su libreta con el texto decodificado. Apenas le había tomado diez minutos resolverlo, pero el misterioso mensaje seguía escondido entre líneas. No lo comprendía.

\- Llegamos señorita – murmuro el cochero con tono amigable.

Continúo mirando los pequeños apuntes un segundo más. El carraspeo del conductor le obligo a cerrar su libreta con prisa y bajar de la carroza.

El aire siempre era pesado en la comisaría de Piltover, los escritorios anchos y el enorme techo no eran suficientes para el humo generado por los cigarrillos ni para el que salía de sus cabezas y que asqueaban a la sheriff. Una vez dentro de su oficina, abrió la ventana cerca de su escritorio para respirar algo de aire limpio, rego su planta de shiij apoyándose en el botaguas y miro hacia la Avenida Sideral.

Tenía que hacer tiempo, Vi llegaría en quince minutos y debían ir juntas a la oficina del comandante Dregg. Utilizo este momento para pensar acerca de que ordenes recibiría ese dia, o como es que Jonia haría para enviar la documentación correspondiente desde un lugar tan lejano. Aunque la duda que la agobiaba seguía siendo las ultima carta que había recibido.

Dos golpes a la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Vi entro con el cabello algo húmedo.

\- Uff… la ciudad más avanzada del mundo y seguimos teniendo problemas con el trafico… Hola cielo.

\- Te dije que quince minutos – reprocho – bueno no importa, vamos, nos están esperando.

Idenly Dregg se caracterizaba por estar siempre sereno, dicen que sus rasgos serios y carentes de sentimientos no siempre fue así y antes gozaba de buen humor entre sus camaradas. Dicen también, que el hombre que es ahora nació el día que arresto a cierta persona que no debía ser apresada. Pero esta actitud le había hecho subir grandes peldaños hasta llegar a su cargo actual. Con los brazos cruzados por la espalda observaba entre el cristal admirando en silencio la maquinaria de la ciudad.

Caitlyn hojeaba los papeles del caso ante la atenta mirada de un hombre palido y ojos rasgados que vestía la última moda en ropa masculina. La etiqueta arrancada del saco era visible y por el descuidado raspón en la punta de su zapato que parecía reciente, dedujo que éste hombre no sabía la manera de vestir de un piltoviano. Tal vez esta era su segunda visita y trataba de acostumbrarse al estilo de vida citadino.

\- Por más que acomode hermosamente sus palabras, esto de aquí se le llama chantaje, sumo sacerdote...

\- Por favor, solamente señor Yuhan.

\- Señor ¿Que espera lograr con todo esto?

Él se acomodó con peso en el sillón y sorbió un poco de su te restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Durante la guerra con Jonia se llevó mucha maquinaria hextech por empresarios de Zaun a la isla – dijo con tono serio Idenly, sin desenfocarse de su vista citadina – Digamos que todo eso fue ilegitimo. Muchos restos se quedaron. El señor Yuhan y los ancianos allá nos ofrecen la oportunidad de recuperarlos. Señorita Caitlyn, esto no es un chantaje.

\- No lo es – recalco Yuhan – solo es un amistoso trato entre dos ciudades.

La sheriff contuvo su molestia frotando su cienes reconsiderando lo que seguía en el documento.

\- Comisionado, son demasiados días. Para ejecutar esto tendría…

\- Sus vacaciones serán adelantadas por su entrañable desempeño – corto de repente – un exótico viaje a uno de sus lugares favoritos será su destino. O eso es lo que pensaran los demás.

\- Aun no he aceptado el caso…

\- Houghton y Dawson no firmaron. Supuse que mi mejor detective no se negaría ante esta dificultad – recalco mirándola de reojo terminando con un corto suspiro – Los papeles de viaje y el pasaporte respectivo ya están preparados, los encontrara en su departamento. Tiene tres días para prepararse.

Caitlyn gruño en tono casi inaudible a la vez que se levantaba. Hizo una pequeña reverencia al embajador siendo correspondida con un amable ademan de su muñeca; seguidamente se retiro a pasos cortos del lugar pero se detuvo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

\- Comisionado, podría usted…

\- Ambos pasaportes están preparados – dijo cortante – Procure no llamar más la atención ni distraerse demasiado, detective.

El rostro se cargó rápidamente de rubor cuando desvió la mirada nuevamente a la puerta; abrió con prisa y salió avergonzada pues esa frase tenia dobles sentidos. Ese hombre sabía muy bien qué tipo de relación tenía ella con Vi.

.

Para ella nunca había sido molestia esperar a Caitlyn, excepto cuando se preparaba para sus citas, pues, en estas ocasiones contenía sus ganas de saltar hacia ella y devorarla en el acto.

Esta ocasión fue diferente, Cait había cometido el error de llevarla a esa oficina para luego ser echada de manera cortante. La invitación de esa mañana era solamente para su querida Cupcake. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyada como si el sillón de espera fuera su cama de dormir pensando que la reunión duraría horas. Supo que se equivocó cuando, sintió el jalón de su mejilla por parte de Caitlyn que luego se sentó a su lado.

\- Son estas las mejillas que besas cada noche Cait, no tienes que lastimarla ¡Auch!

\- Si sigues diciendo eso en voz alta no lo voy a hacer eso cada noche – regaño, continuo en voz más tenue – El caso esta aceptado, pero tenemos que iniciar un viaje muy lejano.

\- Cielo, si eh sobrevivido viniendo todos los días en el colectivo voy a aguantar cualquier cosa.

Caitlyn contuvo una sonrisa al mirarla.

\- Son dieciséis días en barco – dijo al mirar como el rostro de Vi se volvía de color pálido – Tranquila, sé que no te gustan los barcos, pero considera esto como un viaje adelantado de luna de miel.

El guiñar de ojo tan pícaro que lanzo Caitlyn hizo que toda la fuerza de voluntad de Vi se redujera al uno por ciento que estuvo a punto de besarla en ese mismo momento si es que nadie las estuviera mirando. Esa mirada la derretía como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo y siempre haría cualquier cosa porque se quedara así.

\- Oh cupcake, porque me haces esto...

.

* * *

.

Un dicho común en Piltover dice que uno no puede morir sin antes haber visto la belleza de los arboles Tumú alzándose por sobre sus cabezas. Éstos, tan contados como escasos, refulgían su belleza en un tronco blanco terminando con unas hojas carmesíes que, desde tal altura, parecía que caían desde el cielo. Eran custodiados celosamente en centros espirituales, donde el creyente debía caminar arrodillado hasta llegar al templo, seguidamente apoyaba su frente en el suelo sagrado y extendía las palmas juntando los dedos índice, anular y pulgar con una aspiración profunda.

Caitlyn y Vi sostenían un pequeño platillo de arcilla donde pedacitos de carne y hojas locales se mezclaban dando un sabor demasiado salado según la vigilante. Estaban sentadas en las pequeñas escaleras mirando como decenas de personas se adentraban al templo.

\- Nuestra intención es la de no llamar nada la atención Vi, ya deja de burlarte de ellos.

\- Cait, no puedo evitar señalar una tontería cuando la veo.

\- Cada acción táctica tuya se podría considerar una tontería en Piltover. Agh, devuélveme el abanico.

\- Cielo, estoy sudando como un cerdo con esta ropa. Te la daré cuan- ¡Hey!

Un curioso forcejeo entre ambas empezó, pero termino al instante cuando una figura encapuchada se acercó a ellas y vio su actuar poniéndose de rodillas.

\- Fue muy fácil encontrarlas – dijo resoplando una risilla – Vengan conmigo.

Esta persona, de voz femenina, las condujo directamente al mercado atiborrado de personas y misteriosos seres antropomorfos de apariencia animal, finalizando su recorrido en un puesto color violeta que les recordaba a las carpas de las adivinadoras de la suerte. Dentro, el lugar estaba solo iluminado por la luz solar que apenas se metía en la punta de la carpa, dando luz a otra persona en una mesa pequeña.

\- Aquí están Karma. ¿Empiezas tú o lo hago yo? – dijo en tono burlón.

La sacerdotisa regaño a Irelia con la mirada, pero cambio de expresión cuando miro a ambas oficiales, pidiendo cortésmente que se sentaran.

\- Lamentamos no haber podido comunicarnos con ustedes antes; pero teníamos que asegurarnos de dejar Placidium con una buena razón – susurro Karma, juntando sus manos a modo de disculpa.

\- No se preocupe – dijo pasando el brazo sobre los hombros dela detective – hemos tenido dos días más de "deliciosas vacaciones" verdad C-

Fue acallada por un pisotón.

\- Perdone a mi acompañante, a veces no contiene su boca – susurro al lanzar una mirada molesta y picara a Vi – Un gusto conocer a las ilustres damas. Empecemos pues. Ya leí los reportes, pero... ¿Qué pueden decirme ustedes acerca de este caso?

\- El asesino…

\- No solo me refiero al asesino – dijo Caitlyn por lo bajo entornando los ojos – El papeleo inicial que mandaron estaba incompleto, con incongruencias y contradicciones en todo el documento. Esas personas no solo eran granjeros comunes. ¿Quiénes eran?

Karma bajo las manos debajo de la mesa y miro inquieta a Irelia que le observo de igual manera. Guardaron silencio.

\- Señoras, si vamos a trabajar juntas, deben confiarme todo el problema y no esconderme nada de información.

La voluntad de las hojas se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Karma aclaro su garganta y prosiguió apenada.

\- Casi a mitad de la guerra contra Noxus nosotros íbamos perdiendo, nuestra gente se dividió en quienes intentaron enfrentar y los que no deseaban intervenir. El consejo de los Ancianos corrió la misma suerte. La cámara de los Kashuri pidió ayuda a Demacia, pero al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a volverse radical y empezó a contratar mercenarios extranjeros y locales para enfrentar las hordas noxianas. Algo estaban logrando, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido – resoplo – asi que optaron por el mejor método para detenerlos. El terror.

Karma cerró sus orbes de jade.

\- _Khada Jhin_. En nuestro idioma significa el _Demonio Dorado_. Fue él a quien utilizaron como arma – la iluminada dijo el nombre con miedo – Funciono. Detuvo a los noxianos en la parte sur de Jonia. Mato a muchos capitanes y generales… Pero sus métodos de muerte eran tan retorcidos e increíblemente crueles que… agh… La guerra termino hace un año, pero seguimos con las secuelas del combate. En ese tiempo muchos Ancianos neutrales murieron de manera misteriosa, hasta que reconocimos un patrón extraño…

La sangre de Vi hervía en ira, presionaba con fuerza sus puños, pero esta fue apaciguada cuando Caitlyn la tomo de la muñeca.

\- No sabemos qué es lo que estuvo esperando, pero cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido el consejo Kashuri despareció y… y solo nos encontramos con esto – dijo arrastrando lo último con desprecio.

\- Lamento todo lo sucedido… No es fácil para su pueblo recuperarse de todo – Caitlyn hizo una pausa – Yo… Gracias por confiar en mí.

El rostro de Karma relució una creciente sonrisa.

\- Jonia ya no se aislara nunca más – dijo en un tono de esperanza – Los documentos que pidió están aquí. Fue muy extraño manejar ese aparato suyo.

\- El grapho es un invento reciente. Usa cosas de la luz que ni yo entiendo. ¿Cuándo sucedió realmente el crimen? – dijo al extender sus brazos intentando tomar las imágenes impresas, sin embargo una fuerte mano aplasto los papeles a la mesa.

\- Cuatro meses – dijo agresivamente el hombre en un atuendo azul, mirándola desde las sombras – Pero lo solucionaremos solos, no queremos extranjeros metiendo las narices en nuestros asuntos.

\- ¡Shen! – Irelia se puso de pie - ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¿Acaso nos segu-?

\- Intentaban esconder esto de mi ¿Verdad?

\- Tú y tus ninjas tuvieron cuatro meses y no hubo ningún resultado – grito apuntándole con el dedo – no teníamos otra opción.

Shen acepto el regaño con indiferencia, y luego desvió la vista hacia la sheriff.

\- Mírala. Es solo una niña mimada que nunca salió de su ciudad. Estoy seguro que no sabe cómo si quiera piensa este individuo. Ella no conseguirá atraparlo.

\- Oye oye hombrecito. Mejor cuida esas palabras porque si dices algo mas de ella ya no pod-

\- Vi, basta – dijo en voz baja sosteniéndola de la ropa y permaneciendo sentada en total calma - No es la primera vez que los hombres me dicen eso. ¿Quieren una demostración?

La vigilante tomo asiento con pesadez a la vez que contenía una sonrisa ahogada. _Esto será divertido_ pensó al momento que los tres anfitriones permanecían en silencio.

\- Las señales de la señora Karma son interesantes. La posición en que está sentada, me dice que acaba de llegar de un largo viaje en una carrosa incomoda, tal vez hace ya una o dos horas. Escribe demasiado pues, los callos en el dedo índice y medio son bastantes notorios para un observador minucioso. Los detalles del collar son preciosos, pero me fijo también que sus orejas están hinchadas ¿Una mujer que no sabe desinfectar los pendientes? No lo sabe, es la primera vez que usa unos; se los puso para impresionar a las desconocidas piltovianas, prestados sin duda; al igual que el ceñidor que le apreta demasiado las costillas y que le dificulta la respiración parcialmente. Su aliento y esa pequeña mancha café en su menton, dicen que le gusta bastante el chocolate y que se vio interrumpida en su manjar cuando llegamos nosotras.

Karma desvió la mirada avergonzada. Le fue demasiado fácil leerla.

\- La ropa azul es incomoda en esta época del año, y mas teniendo en cuenta el tremendo calor de esta isla. Por lo que se me hace extraño que usted Shen, no esté sudando casi en lo más mínimo. Arrastremos esta duda hasta el final y observemos las espadas que lleva en su espalda. Una esta manchada de sangre negra; lo sé porque salpico un poco en mi mano cuando me arrebato los papeles. Pero la otra está completamente limpia ¿Por qué? Esta interrogante se resuelve viendo lo la raspadura que tiene su ropa en el muslo derecho y en el hombro. Tres garras. No fue un lobo. Fue algo más grande, y mucho más agresivo. Tan agresivo como para herirle en la espalda. Tan agresivo como para dejarle una cicatriz notoria que sube hasta el cuello, y cuya sangre y costuras apenas puede verse desde aquí. La delicadeza de sus puntos me permite deducir que le coció la herida una mujer, una joven que lo sigue. Que le ayuda. La misma joven que lo trajo cargando hasta aquí y que está detrás de la tienda, y la razón principal de porque usted no esta sudando.

Shen se quedó quieto y sin decir una palabra.

\- Pero me resulta mucho más intrigante el caso de la señora Irelia. Los dos últimos días no ha parado de vigilarnos, vestida de vendedora de frutas; debe saber, señora Irelia, que las mercaderes portan recogido su cabello para no mancharlo con el jugo de la fruta al cortarlo, cosa que usted hacia mal. Su atrevimiento la llevo a incursionar en nuestro alojamiento la noche que llegamos cuando salí a cenar con mi acompañante, pues dejo huellas de las botas que ahora porta en la entrada, además de cuatro raspones poco notorios en los costados de nuestra puerta. Maneja unas hermosas cuatro hojas debo decir.

\- S-sufi…

\- Ah, siento un tono nervioso en su voz. ¿No quiere que revele el porqué la vigilancia ceso hoy? Fue curioso ver desaparecer a una _madre soltera_ de un banco frente a nuestra ventana a las siete de la mañana. Para una madre de familia es muy temprano sentarse a disfrutar de la humedad mañanera con un niño-muñeco a medio envolver.

\- A-alto… porfavo-.

\- Extraño, una _madre_ desatenta que se evaporo así sin más y que apareció aquí esta tarde. Tal vez por el llamado de _alguien_ especial – Caitlyn hizo una pausa – Sabe, me sentí un poco halagada al ver como se relamía los labios continuamente al observarme, pero el verlos un poco abultados y más rojos de lo normal me dice que usted ya tuvo una apasionante sesión de besos este medio día. Su cabello que está apunto de secarse, recalca que tuvo un baño hace poco ¿Uno compartido tal vez? Por supuesto. Y justamente en el río que está a dos kilómetros de aquí al cual acudió con su querido amante. O mejor dicho ¿Querida amante? Ningún hombre clavaria sus uñas ni tendría los dedos tan delgados como para dejarle esas marcas en su cuello y en sus muñecas. Se ve que es bastante agresiva, y fuerte; posiblemente una soldado. Es la dueña de ese delgado cabello blanco que resalta a escondidas de sus hombros y que intenta mezclarse en el suyo de color negro. Ella es posesiva sin duda, pues usted le ha dejado su ropa interior como un delicioso recuerdo; pues, la manera en que camino hasta aquí, ese temblor en sus rodillas y el modo en que se ajusta y desajusta el pantalón ceñido no se puede disimular…

El ambiente no podía estar más cargado de tensión, el nerviosismo de Irelia era totalmente notorios por su respiración agitada, con unas mejillas tan carmesíes como el rojo de su uniforme. Podía sentir la mirada incrédula de Shen y, por más que no lograra mirarla, sabía que Karma tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

\- Yo…

\- Jajajajajaja.

Vi no aguantó, se desencajo de risa mientras se tomaba el estómago y apuntaba a la capitana con el dedo, rompiendo el profundo silencio; Irelia volteo a mirar a Karma. El sonido de las carcajadas continuaba.

\- Hablaremos de esto luego… – susurro intimidante la Iluminada, mientras daba una seria mirada a Irelia y se ponía de pie.

\- Soy lo bastante capaz para solucionar este caso y atrapar a su asesino de segunda – dijo Caitlyn al cruzar sus piernas y apoyar sus brazos en la mesa – Y ahora, si usted me lo permite señor Shen… ¿Empezamos a trabajar?

.

* * *

.

Jyom, era un pequeño pueblo pesquero que progresaba con velocidad y éste se había vuelto un interesante enlace con las ciudades de occidente. Aqui, era donde primeramente, arribaban los extranjeros y turistas en busca de aventura, bestias exóticas y también para degustar la belleza de su gente.

Las tradiciones en Jonia nunca se dejaban atrás, y precisamente en la víspera del día del solsticio de verano, los residentes festejaban una fecha nueva, pero a la vez muy importante. El pacto.

EL dia mas importante de Jonia, en el que los Ancianos, firmaron la rendición y la entrega de las provincias ocupadas por las manos de Noxus. El mismísimo y nuevo Comandante General Swain, había hecho presencia y había dejado su sello en todos los papeles y se esfumo con sus fuerzas militares con exagerada cortesía. La fecha de festejo por este armisticio se trasladó tres días después, para que así concordara con el festival del fuego.

Caitlyn estaba sentada en el centro de la agrupación de sillas, portaba un tayii de color rosa estampado en flores blancas, que le cubría hasta los codos y dejaba enormes tiras caer a los costados de sus manos.

Veía con tenas atención a la tarima donde Karma e Irelia compartían un par de asientos, disimulando alegría y regocijo a todo el que se aproximase a ellas, en señal de agradecimiento y admiración hacia sus heroínas de la guerra.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba el plan…

 _\- ¿Entonces mando muchas cartas hacia sus personas todo ese tiempo?_

 _\- Siempre las mandaba, y lo hacía a todos._

 _\- Parece desconcertante el que estilo garabateado con que escribía las primeras a las últimas, que tienen un toque más estilizado._

 _\- Mi padre le cortó el brazo la primera vez que lo atrapamos cuando se resistió a su aprensión, escapo en ese instante, pero Zed cortó sus piernas cuando intentó huir. Parece que aprendió a escribir con la mano izquierda en la cárcel._

 _\- Buena deducción señor Shen. ¿Pero cómo me explica que ahora pueda caminar?_

 _\- Las refinerías de magia en el sur de jonia fabrican artículos mezclando magia y mecánica. Ahora son ilegales; lo más seguro es que haya conseguido algún aparato que reemplazara sus piernas y su brazo._

 _\- Gracias por el dato señora Karma. Esto nos aclara que nuestro individuo es alguien que apenas puede caminar con soltura y carece de un brazo. Por tanto, ira bien vestido para no llamar la atención. Centremos nuestra búsqueda en alguien que tenga pantalones amplios, carezca de un brazo y que camine con un bastón._

Abrió los ojos nuevamente. El templo estaba a rebosar de gente; dentro se habían acomodado varios puestos de venta y de recreación con motivos festivos, la alegría de esa noche se notaba en cada partícula de aire. Desvió la vista hacia el puesto ambulante de waki, en donde Vi, con el pelo cubierto con tela blanca, hacía de lavadora de platos y la joven acompañante de Shen, Akali, atendía con una gran sonrisa a sus clientes.

\- No está – susurro Shen a su espalda quien apareció de repente – la mayoría aquí son pescadores y usan pantalones cortos. No hay nadie como dijo.

\- No desespere señor Shen, él aparecerá, aun no dan las doce – susurro al darse vuelta, pero el ninja, había desaparecido – Ush… bien, lo haré yo…

 _\- Recibí esta carta días antes de salir de mi casa. Alguien le pondría poca importancia pues para una oficial de la ley como yo, ésta podría ser una amenaza de un criminal dolido por su captura. Pero ahora sé que su individuo, la escribió. Tiene la misma letra – Caitlyn reviso las cartas – ¿Conocen el arte de la grafología? Su estilo de "t" resalta por terminar en punta y acerada, demostrando que es demasiado orgulloso y arrogante. Que concuerda con el alzamiento de letras en medio de las palabras. Muy egocéntrico. Su "y" ensanchada y redonda cambio durante su estancia en prisión, está enojado con la sociedad al perder sus miembros y ahora crea una imagen falsa, creyéndose superior a los demás. Su "p" que se infla como un gigante dice que es un apasionado, que disfruta lo que hace. Es demasiado atrevido, y le gusta mucho la atención. Mucha atención. Y ahora entiendo porque mando esa carta a mi casa. Quería que yo viniera, y lo viera asesinar a alguien, todo esto para que lleve la historia a Piltover e incremente su fama. Es demasiado atrevido, y ha viajado con nosotras en el mismo barco, de vuelta aquí y sabe que lo queremos encontrar; es demasiado atrevido como para ejecutar su plan cuando todos le miremos y todo esto concluye en que realizara su ataque en el evento que se realizará mañana en la noche._

Camino entre los puestos, viendo con precisa atención a cada uno de los tenderos. Entre ellos había padres cuidadosos, otros con signos de violencia, tal vez cazadores. Otros con rostros demacrados y agresivos. Pero casi todos con ambos brazos, a excepción de uno…

Se acercó con cuidado para comprobar su puesto, que contenía un contenedor de agua y unos pescaditos para atrapar con un palillo y un pequeño gancho. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas…

\- ¿Gustaría intentar señorita? El pescado que atrape le dirá su fortuna para el dia de mañana. Tal vez presagie el encuentro con su verdadero amor.

\- ¿El precio? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Dos inas, aquí tiene y le deseo suerte.

\- Un engrane de cobre equivale a siete inas, puede quedarse con el cambio.

Caitlyn intento tres veces ante la atenta mirada de cuatro niños curiosos a sus espaldas. Al fin logro atrapar a uno y se retiró con una cortes despedida, topo con un puesto en donde se debía derribar cajitas con un fusil arcaico. Hizo caer todos los objetivos, el regalo fue a parar a la niña mas pequeña, a la mayor le entrego el pescadito de papel del que se leía _Tu verdadero amor siempre estuvo a tu lado._

Ella se retiró de nuevo al conglomerado de gente, dejando a la joven nerviosa junto a un niño de su edad.

\- No está aquí – dijo él apoyado en un árbol simulando descanso.

\- Paciencia señor Shen. ¿Ya reviso los alrededores?

\- Mi amigo se ocupa de eso. No necesito decírselo, él ya sabe que hacer.

\- Correcto. Dígale a Vi, que interrogue al del puesto de los pescados. Sospecho que su asesino tiene más ayuda de la que debería, e intenta confundirnos – se giró hacia el – ah, si y cambie su búsqueda a alguien que no tenga extremidad- ah…

Shen había desaparecido.

 _\- Existen cinco tipos de asesinos: el vidente, que mata por que tuvo una visión de algo que se aproxima; los misioneros, que dicen ser enviados a una misión divina, el provechoso, el mas común de todos, conocido comúnmente como mercenario. Nuestro querido enmascarado pertenece a las dos últimas categorías, el hedonista, que disfruta y siente un enorme placer al ejecutar a sus víctimas y el del poder, una variante complicada aplicada a los asesinos en serie mas comunes. Degusta del dolor y realiza sus actos interpretándolos como si fuera una obra dramática._

 _\- Esta enfermo…_

 _\- Vaya que lo está Vi, pero al parecer controla bien sus impulsos y calcula bien sus salidas y entradas en los lugares del crimen. Esta tan confiado por su dominio de la situación que manda cartas acerca de su objetivo a quien está encargado de atraparlo._

 _\- Mi confusión de a que se referia esta carta quedo atrás cuando vi a la señora Irelia por primera vez. Jhin, investiga demasiado bien sus objetivos y plasma en papel sus defectos._

 _\- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?_

 _\- La carta describe a una persona. Alguien que maneja "hojas", que obtuvo venganza, que no tuvo piedad de sus enemigos en combate, dice oscuridad, porque atacara en la noche y luz porque está al lado de La Iluminada. Tiene mucho que ver, pues, señora Irelia, intentará asesinarla la noche de mañana._

\- No sabe nada.

\- ¿Le preguntaste bien?

\- Soy una experta en interrogación y esos ojitos de cachorro lastimado dicen _no_ cielo. Revise sus piernas y las tiene ahí, no en perfecto estado pero están ahí. Y que yo sepa… las piernas no vuelven a crecer.

\- Algo va mal Vi, no puede ser que justo antes de las doce de la noche, aparezcan de la nada tantas personas sin extremidades y en sillas de ruedas.

\- ¿Crees que él les haya llamado?

\- Puede que si, puede que no… Tus guantes están…

\- Escondidas en el puesto, tranquila. Si se asoma un milímetro lo aplastare sin dudar – Vi la tomo de la mano disimuladamente – Cupcake, te he visto resolver casos más difíciles, podrás con esto.

\- Gracias Vi…

 _\- ¿¡Entonces que hacemos!?_

 _\- Mantengan la calma, por ahora hagamos esto; tratará de matarla en silencio, para que luego encuentren su cuerpo arruinando la fiesta causando un gran drama, ese es su objetivo. Pero frustraremos su plan con sus propios métodos, llamaremos demasiado la atención. Deberá usted, darse a conocer como la heroína que es junto con la señora Karma. Lógicamente los residentes la reconocerán y le invitaran a inaugurar el festival. Sabe que estamos buscando a un hombre con piernas y un brazo color cobre, por tanto solo usará una mano para lo que deberá acercarse con un arma a una de ustedes. Ahí lo atraparemos._

 _\- La noche inicia a las seis ¿Cómo sabemos qué hora lo hará?_

 _\- Por si no lo ha notado señor Shen, este individuo tiene una enorme obsesión con el número cuatro. Cuatro versos; siete ancianos y una mujer; dieciséis lámparas en la escena del crimen. Intentará atacar a las ocho, protegeremos a Irelia en una habitación y retrasaremos su cita con la muerte a las doce…_

 _Usted y el amigo del que habla cuidaran las rutas de escape._

 _Y cuando intente dar el golpe…_

… _será nuestro._

 _._

\- No está aquí – repitió Shen detrás de ella – No está aquí, nunca estuvo aquí; solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Caitlyn empezaba a perder la calma.

\- Vigile a quienes caminan en muletas y observe bien a quienes se quedan quietos o apoyados en los árboles. Enfoque su vista a las personas que están solas.

Shen desapareció. Caitlyn camino y observo a las personas a su alrededor. Nada cuadraba, Jhin debería estar ahí, por sus características debería resaltar, pero no había nada. Los combatientes de la guerra, personas sin un ojo, con el cabello cortado, el rostro quemado; gente sin brazos, piernas, o con protesis de madera caminaban con sus familiares de aquí para allá.

Boom.

El primer fuego artificial de la noche se había lanzado por curiosidad de unos niños. Faltaban segundos para la media noche.

Camino con lentitud esquivando a los vendedores de golosinas y a una pareja que peleaba.

Boom.

Esta vez fueron cuatro. Le siguieron muchos más.

Eran las doce de la noche.

\- Aghh ¡Como pude ser tan tonta!

Empezó a correr con prisa, chocando con la gente con dirección a la tarima. Vi, que siempre estuvo atenta a las acciones de su novia, al verla correr volcó el puesto de comida, lanzando porciones a quienes comían y observaban las luces artificiales. Sus guantes estaban escondidos pasaron directamente a sus manos mientras hacia carrera a encontrarse con ella.

\- ¡Cupcake! Dime que lo encontraste.

\- ¡Fui una estúpida! Aprovechará este ruido para disparar. El desgraciado me engaño… ¡Allá esta, atrápalo!

Vi, no espero nada para correr más rápido.

Un hombre con una muleta, sin una pierna, un cabello largo que tapaba su rostro y que escondía un brazo en su ropa andrajosa, se acercaba con dificultad hacia Irelia. Ella tenía la vista enfocada al cielo nocturno que relucía las mágicas luces bastante anonadada; apoyo su mano en señal de apoyo en Karma y ambas dieron una sonrisa. Era otro año, otra oportunidad de ayudar a Jonia. Otro año más para tener fe en un mañana mejor.

El rostro sereno de estas mujeres cambio drásticamente al ver a quien tenían en frente. Irelia no movió un musculo, Karma dejo caer el abanico y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

El sujeto levanto el brazo izquierdo, el fajo de flores se dejó caer, sacando entre ellos una pequeña figura cilíndrica que apuntaba directamente a Irelia…

Y explosiones… cientos de explosiones en el firmamento nocturno, colores revoloteando en un extasis de fuego, dejando caer partículas de polvo gris, apagándose luego de brillar tan fuerte como la llamarada de un dragón. Cayendo invisibles entre la gente que les admiraba segundos antes. Tal y como Irelia caía al suelo, tal y como Karma caía de rodillas asombrada, tal y como el sujeto a quien Vi derribo con su cuerpo...

Todos caían bajo la fulgurante luz de las cenizas invisibles…

.

La mañana era iluminada, los papeles de colores eran barridos por un jovenzuelo andrajoso, barría con gran esmero pues esperaba un buen pago de los encargados del templo, quienes se aprovechaban de su hambre.

Vi frotaba el cabello de Caitlyn quien se apoyaba en su regazo, intentaba tranquilizarla con palabras, pero ella estaba confundida.

Ambas miraban a Irelia, estaba arrodillada y no dejaba de abrazar a Zelos. Su mar de lagrimas no había cesado en toda la noche, y continuaba sollozando hasta el amanecer, lamentando todo por lo que tuvo que pasar. Él solamente daba palmaditas en la espalda a su querida hermana menor, diciendo que todo estaba bien.

\- No lo entiendo Vi… se supone que todo encajaba. Él... Debía atacar anoche.

\- Shh… no pasó nada, nadie murió. Tal vez se acobardo, es todo.

\- No puedo creer que me haya equivocado… Yo nunca me equivoco.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, cielo – suspiró – sigamos las pistas que dejo aquí y continuemos. Mientras más rápido, más tiempo tendremos para nosotras. Ah, pero primero vayamos a tomar una ducha… una compartida…

\- ¡Ah, Vi! ¡Bájame! Puedo… puedo caminar jajaja…

Vi cargo a Caitlyn en la típica posición de novia mientras la llevaba a su cuarto en alquiler, frente a la vista de todas las personas presentes que comenzaban a murmurar.

El joven barrendero se sorprendió, pero continuo su labor limpiando debajo de unas estacas de coronación. Los petalos de flores y el papel combinado con el alcohol crearon una peculiar masa que no fue difícil de remover, pero ahí noto que una mancha parecida a vino no se podía limpiar, arrastro un trapo húmedo y limpio, pero esto genero un olor nauseabundo en su mano.

Otra gota roja cayó desde arriba.

El joven se levantó y vio una bola de tela empalada en el final, que goteaba de manera irregular; pateo con fuerza el palo, enojado de que la limpieza le duraría horas, pero esta patada hizo caer el objeto goteante manchando aún más el suelo.

Segundos después gritó…

La muchedumbre se acerco e imitaron el shock inicial al ver que el objeto enrollado no era una cesta de mimbre. Un rostro magullado se podía ver en la tela que le cubría. El cuerpo no estaba en ningún lado.

Todos empezaron a señalar arriba y vieron con horror que ésta no era la única. Existían decenas de estas esferas carmesíes en todas las estacas que rodearon la festividad la noche anterior.

\- Oh por los mil carajos… – Vi presiono con mas fuerza los muslos de Cait quien estaba en shock por la espeluznante revelación – Cait…

\- ¡V-ve a por tus guantes y encuéntrame en el bosque! ¡Shen! ¿¡Maldición donde esta!? ¡Shen! ¡Irelia! ¡Karma!

La sheriff corrió adentrándose en el bosque sin importar si las espinas de las ramas rasgaran su tayii. Seguía las manchas oscuras en el suelo, los cortes de hojas clavadas en los árboles, cientos de placas delgadas de metal que marcaban los troncos. Continuaba siguiendo las manchas de sangre a través de ese frondoso bosque hasta que lo encontró…

Shen estaba sentado en una roca, sostenía una máscara metálica en su mano y la miraba sin mover un solo musculo ante la luz que se reflejaba entre las hojas de los árboles. Akali estaba parada frente a una sombra, sus hoces estaban tirados en el suelo y miraba con los ojos abiertos el centro de ese claro. Caitlyn se acercó con la respiración agitada y recorrió su vista hacia la sombra.

Se derrumbó en sus rodillas y empezó a expulsar el contenido de su estómago.

No existían palabras para describir escenario tan horrendo.

Zed. Uno de los hombres más buscados en Jonia estaba ahí. Su torso, que ya no pertenecía a sus extremidades, fue acomodado en el aire, sostenido por unas estacas que lo mantenían en su sitio. Sus brazos colgaban de las ramas, un metro más adelante, y sus piernas, cruzadas en posición de meditación otro metro adelante. Todas las _piezas_ conformaban una silueta de una persona que meditaba; todo perfectamente visible cuatro metros más adelante.

Las gotas de carmesí de su cráneo caían al piso, provenientes de unos ojos inertes que solo miraban el cielo. Clavado en el resto de su cuello una bolsita con una roca acompañada de una manchada flor de lirio azul. Y en su boca un pedazo de papel con cuatro oraciones…

.

HROVMXRL KVIWFIZYZ ZMGVH

ZYRVIGL VO GVOLM ZSLIZ VHGZ

ROFNRMZ EREZA OLH SROLH YIROOZMGVH

KLIJFV HRM HLMRWL GLWL HVTFRIZ

 _._

* * *

 **Sala de interrogación**

Te equivocaste ahí dulzura. Te creía más capaz.

¿Pero quien soy yo para juzgar?

Esa noche solo fui un humilde mercader de adornos tallados en madera; y ni siquiera me notaste… no se si hice un papel casi perfecto o simplemente me ignoraste como ignoras a la gente pobre que mendiga en tu ciudad.

Estuve muy poco tiempo en Piltover, pero eso me basto para conocerla a tope. Agh tus jefes, tus comandantes, tus políticos, están tan podridos como las manzanas que vendía la manzanera traumada que estaba a mi lado. Gente tan ruin que solo piensa en llegar al poder para surcar sus intereses en un asqueroso circulo vicioso con la excusa de que los anteriores cargos eran peores.

Y tú los defiendes.

Ah, amo escuchar historias. La mujer de mi lado me comento acerca de sus seis hijos, como habían muerto por defender a su patria por la simple decisión de unos incompetentes capitanes que aprendían a gatas el manejo de tropas. Pero allí había una hábil capitana que tiene tanta sangre en sus manos como la noxiana con la que se acuesta.

Y lo increíble de todo… La admiran. A eso le llamo yo, idiotez en estado puro.

Esa jovencita ni siquiera recuerda a cuantos huérfanos creo al asesinar a los soldados negros, ni cuantos mando a la muerte con una de sus decisiones. Pero así fue… La guerra es un lugar donde jóvenes que no se conocen se matan, por la decisión de viejos que se conocen pero no se matan.

Viene una señorita extranjera, mira con cuidado mi puesto y mis rasgos, duda por un instante pero sigue su camino.

Fue muy divertido usar piernas que no eran mias.

Mi primer cliente de esa noche fue un padre de familia, le compro a su malcriada hija uno de mis adornitos de caballo, el cual arrojo a la hoguera ocho metros más adelante.

El segundo cliente fue una joven que no era de Jonia, por su tez cobriza diría que era de muy al sur. Lo acompañaba un hombre alto con una melena de la cual estoy celoso, su espada era pesada, parecía que sabía utilizarla. No era su padre, ni su hermano. Umm me pregunto cuántas veces habrá tomado su inocencia.

La juventud está perdida, sin duda.

Tengo recuerdos nostálgicos de la adolescencia.

¿Recuerdas a ese jovencito que se desangraba en el bosque?

Imagina por un momento que sobrevivió, que supero su herida por la ayuda de una dulce pareja de ancianitos que le alimentaron y lo cuidaron durante dos años. ¿Tierno verdad?

Claro hasta que el sabor de la sangre empieza a carcomer la mente de aquel joven. Ah… quiere revivir nuevamente ese sentimiento que tuvo al ser perforado por la flecha. Duda al principio, pero ejecuta su plan.

Parecen no creerle cuando dice que el ciervo cayo del acantilado y que perdió la cabeza en el proceso. Pero si le creen cuando afirma que los gansos fueron masacrados por un lobo.

El muchacho descubre que sabe mentir muy bien.

Él decide ir un paso más allá cuando ya no tiene con quien recrear su _primera vez._

Todo falla.

No es lo mismo.

El ver a esos vejetes en el suelo regando con sus fluidos el patio de flores que cuidaban. ¡No es lo mismo!

El sabor que sintió una vez nunca volvería…

Es por eso que decide crear obras únicas en todo. Como el caso de mi querido amigo Zed.

Debo admitir que fue complicado. Sus estudiantes me perseguían pero carecían de la sutileza de su maestro. No fue difícil que cayeran en mis trampas de hojas. ¿Te gusta mi invento? Al explotar rebana todo a su alrededor en un mar de rojo. Delicioso.

Tenía cuentas pendientes con el asesino de mi némesis. Me corto las piernas y casi me mata. Ahora se invirtieron los papeles, aunque seguía siendo el perseguido.

Tu sabes mas que nadie que nunca se debe mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos. Si, alguna vez llamaste a tu amante por error dirigiéndote a tu jefe. O incluso te distrajiste al tratar de completar un caso por culpa de ella.

Pero… pero… jajaja lo que paso con Zed, fue tan… jaja no puedo decirlo.

Fue bastante divertido confundirlo, haciendo que atravesara a sus estudiantes en vez de a mi. El muchacho se sintió un poco mal, pero debe aprender a que no me gusta que mis admiradores se me acerquen demasiado.

Y cuando me metí al cuarto del leñador y me busco, se quedó de piedra al ver el cuerpo de su amigo Shen, en la cocina, dio unos pasos asustado pero no sabía que era solo una broma. Ese jovencito tiene que aprender a mantener la cabeza fría en una persecución.

Ja, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le dispare en la espalda; estaba tan sedado que no intento golpearme cuando lo arrastre fuera, y apenas si chillo cuando le corte la primera pierna.

Ah… sin duda estas plantitas de Kumungu son una maravilla…

La primer pieza de mi obra fue demasiado exitosa, pero poco vistosa.

De todos modos causo el resultado esperado.

 _Soy un gran artesano_

 _._

* * *

 **Vocabulario de Brain (Cosas inventadas por mi):**

 **– Shiij:** Es una hoja que solo crece en el desierto de Shurima, de la cual se hace te delicioso, comúnmente bebido por la clase alta.

 **– Ina:** Moneda básica de Jonia.

– **Waki:** Revuelto de carne y pescado, envuelto en hojas locales (pueden variar según la región).

 **– Tayii:** Ropa común entre las mujeres de Jonia. Taliyah usa una.

* * *

 **Habeis solucionado mi acertijo muajajajaja (frotando un gato y girando la silla)**

 **ZhiZu-2 y NafCaXxX Genios! Y tu mi querido Joseph94, muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme en todos mis fics :3**

 **Esta vez no lo pondre tan sencillo (Conste que es otra codificación ¿Pueden con ello?)**

 **Sino, aca tienen una pista:**

 **.**

 **Espejito, espejito.**

 **Como solucionaré el siguiente acertijo?**

 **.**

 **No saben el gusto que me da el que les haya gustado esta primera incursion en el mundo criminal. me he leido un monton de novelas policiales y especialmente la de cierto detective persiguiendo al napoleon del crimen.**

 **En esta ocasión me enfoque mas en un análisis de un perfil de un psicópata. Todo lo que leyeron es cierto. Incluidas las clases de grafologia xD**

 **¿Quien sera el siguiente objetivo? Esperen al proximo episodio y solucionen el cifrado!**

 **Nos vemos y muchas gracias!**


	3. Interludio

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games_**

* * *

 _ **Interludio**_

* * *

.

 _Silencio perduraba antes_

 _Abierto el telón ahora está_

 _Ilumina vivaz los hilos brillantes_

 _Porque sin sonido todo seguirá_

 _._

La joven pelinegra estaba cruzada de brazos. Se apoyaba pesadamente en la pared mientras miraba a Shen con profunda preocupación.

Se había puesto reticente a la idea de que Zed colaborara. Ella deseaba encontrarlo para vengar la destrucción de la orden pero siempre era detenida por Shen, con la excusa de que su muerte alteraría el equilibrio.

La orden Kinkou y menos el Ojo del crepúsculo permitían que una emoción detuviera los objetivos del equilibrio, pero Shen siempre encontraba forma de recuperarla, sin cegar la vida de su antiguo compañero de armas. Y solo lo ignoraba.

Akali siempre intento ocupar el lugar faltante en la vida de Shen. Intento ser su compañera de armas, trato ser una hermana, y cuando no lo logró, trato de ser una mujer. Pero él nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno.

Fue cuando recibieron la carta de Placidium, ésa carta que cambio todo que supuso una alteración en él. Se le veía desesperado, taciturno y, también contento. El día de la reunión con Zed había cambiado su vida. Lucia renovado, airoso. Tenía de nuevo a su amigo, a su hermano, cegado en la torpe esperanza de que podía devolverlo al camino del equilibrio.

Pero ahora no estaba.

Nunca en toda su vida lo había visto así; los ojos enfocados y siempre concentrados que tanto le gustaban se habían perdido y ahora eran tan vacilantes como una canoa sin remos que flotaba perdida en una laguna.

Aun desde fuera, podía escuchar los gritos que la extranjera de cabello rosa vociferaba a ambas Ancianas.

\- ¡Un solo hombre! ¡Solo un maldito hombre acabo con su héroe de guerra y con un jodido grupo de ninjas! ¡Este tipo no es un simple criminal! ¿¡Con quien carajos estamos lidiando!?

\- ¡Que te lo diga tu protegida! ¡Su equivocación nos ha costado muchas vidas y quien sabe cuantas mas!

\- ¡No meta a Cupcake en esto! ¡Su maldito asesino ya estuvo aquí antes de nosotras y…

El intercambio de gritos entre Vi e Irelia no inmutaba el tembloroso cuerpo de Caitlyn, quien todavía en shock, presionaba con insignificante fuerza la bolsa y el papel codificado en sus manos. El horrendo recuerdo de a quien pertenecía la sangre que tenía en sus dedos, surcaba su mente una y otra vez. Sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro recorriendo la escena del crimen con detalles. Todo era perfecto, la posición, el lugar, la manera en que había hecho los cortes, la fina tela de la bolsa y el áspero y a la vez suave pedazo de papiro que apenas podía sostener.

Como si despertara de una pesadilla, empezó a parpadear.

Tenía un asqueroso sabor en la boca, su frente le dolía y los músculos de sus manos estaban tan adormecidos que no quisieron moverse. La bolsita cayó al piso y aun pasmada logro abrir el trozo de papiro. No lograba comprenderlo.

\- gut… – balbuceo – gut a po…

Con tremenda rapidez Vi se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡Cait, Cait! Espera déjame cargarte.

La vigilante la alzo sin esfuerzo y corrió al piso superior, le acomodo en la cama y empezó a frotarle el rostro con un trapo húmedo.

\- Cait, cielo. Mírame, estas bien, estamos bien. Vamos dime algo.

\- N-necesito agua… más agua…

\- Como digas cariño… – Vi soltó sonrisa llevándole una botella.

.

Ambas estaban acomodadas en el angosto lecho. Caitlyn apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su amada y Vi rodeando la delgada cintura de su querida sheriff. Ambas en calma y disfrutando de sus respiraciones.

\- Me asustaste…

\- No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza Vi… es lo peor que alguna vez haya visto – dijo Caitlyn presionando más fuerte sus manos por un instante – habia tanta sangre y... Tu... ¿Cómo soportaste todo eso?

La pelirosa presiono a su novia, apoyandose en su hombro.

\- Cuando se vive en Zaun... se ven muchas cosas.

Caitlyn presiono con fuerza sus manos sosteniéndola apiadándose de lo que tuvo que haber pasado en su niñez.

\- Lo siento.

\- No fue culpa de nadie Cait. El mundo es así. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Al terminar esta oración, su mente rememoro con velocidad los sucesos anteriores. El recorrido de imágenes tan solo duro un segundo, pero removió internamente todas sus emociones.

\- Fue mi culpa…

\- No fue tu culpa Cait... la chica de ojos bonitos no te dio la suficiente información eso es todo.

\- Fue mi culpa. Pudimos detenerlo. Me confié Vi, no sé como pero umm-

Con la impulsividad que la caracterizaba, Vi había encerrado los labios de Caitlyn en un profundo contacto que la obligo a cerrar la boca. La peli-rosa la volteo y devoro con deleite el carmesí de sus labios y el blanquecino cuello que siempre la enloquecía.

\- No fue tu culpa Cait… ¿Quieres negarte otra vez, para repetir esto?

La sheriff la miro con sorpresa, una pequeña lagrima cayo de sus ojos y luego una sonrisa acompaño a sus brazos que se rodearon en el cuello de la vigilante.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti…

\- Yo tampoco sé qué harías sin mí…

Los segundos pasaron y en ese tiempo únicamente se escucharon sus respiraciones, los pasos en el piso de abajo y los suaves azotes de los arboles en las ventanas. Una hermosa y serena pausa que solo les pertenecía a ambas.

\- Vi...

\- Mmh?

\- Creo que tire, la bolsita... – dijo con una pausa – podrías...

\- Cait, no.

\- ¡Vi, tenemos que hacer esto! ¡Debemos continuar!

\- ¡No me arriesgare a perseguir a un mounstro como él! ¡No contigo! ¡Ahora ya tienes una clara idea de que es capaz de hacer!

\- ¡Y si lo dejamos así, será libre de hacerlo con todos! – La pelirrosa se giró evitando su vista, pero volvió a mirarla cuando sintió sus manos en sus mejillas – Vi, somos policías, es nuestro deber detenerlo.

\- No estamos en Piltover y no es nuestro deber – dijo casi gritando, levantándose de la cama.

Cuando apenas dio un paso su cuerpo fue abrazado por detrás.

\- ¡Es nuestro deber, Vi! Tenemos que detenerlo... – susurro conteniendo una voz temblorosa – Lo hará de nuevo, y cuando se canse de guerreros, ira a por granjeros, por estudiantes... mujeres... niños... No quiero Vi... no quiero encontrar a otra niña sin padres luchando por sobrevivir... No quiero que pasen lo que tu pasaste... ¿Qué no era ese tu motivo para entrar a la fuerza? ¿Eh?

Vi estaba furiosa, sus puños se apretaban casi hasta sangrar por toda esa ira acumulada.

Ella tenía razón. Al menos en parte.

Sus objetivos en la vida siempre fueron tan cambiantes como la marea en una tormenta. Cuando la detuvieron estaba en plena cacería de sus antiguos compañeros de banda, cuando la vio en la celda por primera vez su objetivo fue ella. Y solo ella.

Se unió a la fuerza solo para estar con ella. Había prometido que haría del mundo un lugar mejor, solo por ella. Juro por sus puños y por su vida que lucharía por ella.

Prometió compartir su visión solo por ella. Aunque eso acarree limitarse.

Si tan solo Caitlyn no estuviera ahí, habría estallado destruyendo el cuarto. Lo podía hacer, pero ella era ese antídoto. Su remedio a la ira, su calmante ante el dolor. La luz que siempre la iluminaba y que la bañaba con su brillo. Ella era su todo.

Sostuvo la mano de Caitlyn con fuerza combinada con miedo.

Ese asesino algún día trataría de matarla, de quitársela. Pero sus puños aplastarían la cabeza de ese idiota primero.

\- Vamos abajo.

.

La luz rebotaba del verde de las hojas iluminando el recinto con matices hermosos. Sin embargo, el ambiente se sentía opresivo y oscuro, reflejado por cada alma presente.

La libreta de notas estaba llena de garabatos, intentos de solución fallidos y también contenía un pequeño dibujo de la roca color blanco y el lirio azul.

Caitlyn se mantenía en silencio, escuchaba el sonido de los aleteos de las aves combinadas con el caer de las gotas del arroyo cercano. Sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido que se mecía cada vez que soltaba algún murmullo era un habito que advertía que no debía ser molestada.

Pero claro, esto era solo una actuación. El acertijo de la "sopa" de letras y las demás pistas dejadas ya había sido resuelto; el dilema que tenía y por el cual disimulaba, era como decírselos a las personas que tenía en frente.

Esta vez las palabras adornadas y calmadas no funcionarían. Opto por hacerlo a la manera de Vi.

Totalmente directa.

\- Lo hará en un teatro... – soltó de repente – o en algún lugar con escenario. Tiene los ojos puestos en un actor, o alguien similar.

Karma la miro desconfiada, arrugando la nariz y levantándose de su posición en la pared.

\- ¿Esta segura?

Su pecho podía sentir una punzada. No lo había sentido en años, ese pequeño dolor por sus rápidos latidos, ese extraño calambre en la espalda y la presión de sus manos en su mentón. Esa era la semilla de la duda.

\- Hasta ahora, este asesino ha descrito a las personas y sus acciones futuras mediante las cuatro frases, y una característica del lugar en cada carta. Digo esto porque la anterior estuvo escrita en papiro jonio, y fue acompañada de aroma a rosa dentada, cuyo color es un rojo intenso. Un rojo intenso, como el que vestía la victima...

La tosca mirada de Irelia se mantenía en la ventana, observando como la recién llegada Guardia Jonia, intentaba mantener la paz y alejaba a las personas curiosas de la carreta que cargaba todos los restos humanos hallados esa mañana.

\- ¿Dónde será ahora?

Caitlyn podía sentir la presión de esas palabras.

\- La composición de esta roca es artificial. Al aplicar una muestra al agua de sal ha reaccionado como imagine, y se ha deshecho en cuestión de segundos por estar cubierto de cal; quedando solamente restos blancos de ceniza y lo que parece astillas de madera fosilizada. A esto se le conoce como Petricita; y los únicos que son capaces de crearlo son los artesanos de Demacia.

Un incipiente silencio se extendió en la habitación como si una sombra lo rodeara preparando un ataque sorpresa.

\- Eso es al otro lado del mundo – dijo Karma analizando su respuesta – es imposible para él viajar tan lejos solamente para...

\- Ya lo ha hecho Karma. Lo hará otra vez hasta alcanzar su llamada perfección - susurro la voluntad de las hojas.

\- El viaje dura casi veintiséis días, pero los barcos más rápidos llegarían en casi veintidós. Podríamos usar sus influencias para conseguir uno y-

\- No.

La sheriff fue silenciada por la Iluminada en media oración.

\- Nadie de nosotros abandonara la isla. Si va a Demacia y ocurre "eso" será su problema. No el nuestro. No inmiscuiré los asuntos de Jonia con ellos.

\- ¡Señora Karma, no puede ser tan selectiva con los crímenes!

\- ¿¡Quiere defender inocentes!? ¿¡Donde estuvo usted en nuestra guerra!? ¿¡Donde estuvieron los Demacianos cuando arrojaron veneno a nuestro pueblo!? ¿¡Donde estuvo su moral cuando atacaron con niños!? ¡Si quiere defender inocentes debió estar aquí hace nueve años! ¡Si desea proteger almas de su muerte debería estar en Noxus castigando a los malnacidos! ¡Si tanto desea justicia nunca de-!

La pequeña mancha rosa voló en el aire siendo acompañada por el veloz color cobre del enorme guante, apuntado hacia Karma que estallo en ira.

Pero este puño metálico fue detenido por el levitar de cuatro hojas y que detuvieron el golpe en el aire.

\- No le vuelva a gritar a MI Cupcake. O aplastare su bonito rostro.

El tenso ambiente alerto los sentidos de todos los presentes. El brazo izquierdo de Vi se encontraba preparado para dar un golpe. Dos de las cuchillas de Irelia flotaban en su direccion; Karma estaba tendida en el suelo por el susto a la vez que la joven Akali desenfundaba sus armas y se ponía de pie.

El sonido de la taza de porcelana rompiéndose en el suelo, fue la señal para que Vi levantara su brazo en dirección de Irelia y su oportunidad de arrojar sus hojas hacia la piltoviana.

Pero estos fueron repentinamente detenidos por una fuerza invisible justo antes de siquiera chocar.

Shen estaba en medio, bloqueaba las dos armas con ambas espadas mirando al suelo. Luego levanto el rostro y miro con un odio indescriptible a Caitlyn. Él no dijo ni una palabra, y el rencor en esos orbes podía sentirse penetrar su alma. Pero en su siguiente parpadeo sus ojos demostraron una pena indescriptible, como unas lagunas inertes de vida.

Envaino sus espadas y con pasos tranquilos camino hacia fuera.

\- ¡Shen! – grito Akali corriendo tras él – ¡Shen! ¿A dónde vas?

La joven ninja lo persiguió perdiéndose entre las sombras pueblerinas, mientras las miradas volvían a converger entre las restantes cuatro mujeres.

\- Ya me harté de ustedes... – dijo con fuerza la peli rosa, sosteniendo la mano de su novia y arrastrándola hacia el piso superior. Una vez ahí, soltó sus guantes y con velocidad, arrojo toda la ropa que encontró en los armarios a donde tenían guardadas sus cuatro maletas, acomodo las prendas como pudo y, tal como subieron bajaron ante la expectante mirada de ambas jonias.

A cuatro casas de distancia de su posada y harta de este infantil comportamiento, Caitlyn se zafó del agarre pidiendo una explicación, mas ésta nunca se dio pues Vi, luego de darle una mirada interrogante, volteo y siguió su camino, cargando con todo.

La sheriff se froto las muñecas doloridas, maldijo por lo bajo lo que iría a hacer y camino entre aquellos pasillos de piedra, intuyendo la senda que Vi tomó.

A su distancia se oyó el crujir de madera rompiéndose, ella camino lo más que pudo hacia donde provenía ese ruido y vio que un uniformado guardia de azul, había sido arrojado de una ventana cerca del muelle y que ahora se frotaba el rostro dolorido.

\- Hay no... Vi... – susurro frotándose las cienes.

Corrió como pudo con sus getas evitando tropezar, hasta que llego por fin a la choza que reconoció como la oficina de correos.

Furiosa cruzo por los desechos de la puerta, encontrándose dentro con varios guardias privados tirados en el suelo, vio a un cartero jonio, escondido bajo una mesa huir tan solo verla. Odiaba cuando Vi se comportaba así. Tan impulsiva, tan irracional...

\- Es una idiota...

El grito casi femenino en el fondo revelo la posición de Vi, fue lógico que no era de ella. Cada paso dentro del recinto incrementaba su irritación y cólera, le hervía la sangre tan solo pensar en las disculpas que tenía que dar después de que ella hiciera un acto como éste, pues, no era la primera vez que se volvía loca.

\- ¡Vi! ¡Ya basta! – grito al entrar a la habitación.

\- Que bueno que llegas cariño. Estaba a punto de cerrar un trato con este gordito – dijo la peli rosa levantando y arrojando sin esfuerzo el taburete en el centro, revelando debajo a un hombre con bigote y barba que se cubría con sus brazos esperando un golpe de esas enormes manos metálicas.

Pero éste jamás llego.

Los tablones de madera temblaron cuando la pesada maquinaria de un guante cayo frente al hombre, quien subió la vista aun con miedo.

\- Ésta es tecnología hextech de segunda generación, con válvulas auto regulables a presión, cilindros cúrpuras limitantes y pistones revestidos de cobre que se ajustan al movimiento, alimentadas por un reactor y un cristal brackern original. Pon uno de estos en tu barco e iras a quien carajos que velocidad.

Se agacho a su altura, mientras el hombre miraba asombrado la pieza de ingeniería.

\- Y será toda tuya SI, tan solo nos llevas a Demacia en menos de veinticinco días.

 _Odiaba cuando Vi se comportaba así. Tan impulsiva, tan irracional..._

 _Tan ella..._

\- ¿Trato hecho gordito?

 _Y esa también fue la razón para amarla._

 _Pues Vi siempre haría todo para verla feliz._

 _-_ Vi... eres un dolor de cabeza... – susurro Caitlyn tomándose la frente con su mano derecha, desviando la mirada y presionando a la vez su corazón con su mano izquierda.

.

De todas las formas en que pudo haber llegado, Caitlyn nunca se imaginó que visitaría la blanca ciudad de Demacia así.

Sus hombros estaban cansados y su piel tan cubierta por el sudor seco y restos de sal, como si hubiera sido encerrada en algún calabozo durante media vida.

Si bien, cruzaron por Piltover en su camino, no se detuvieron pues debían llegar a Demacia lo más antes posible. Partieron de Jyom con prisa y ésta se mantuvo en todo el trayecto, pues la misma oficina de correos, reporto una barca con cartas que fue robada una noche antes de su partida. Vi había demostrado inteligencia en elegir una, pues éstas barcazas a vela y un motor primitivo, eran veloces, eficientes y solo se necesitaba un marino para tripularla.

El marino de ojos rasgados que las acompaño, era tan silencioso como eficaz. Apenas les había dirigido la palabra limitándose a decir "La comida esta lista" en la mayoría del tiempo. Preocupándose más que susurrarle a los animales que pescaba o al viento para que volviera, además claro, de manejar los aparatos, cuidar la carga y de darles a ellas las mínimas atenciones.

Pero esto fue agradecido por ambas, pues e

Al pisar las tablas de madera del reluciente Puerto Azur, la sheriff al fin pudo sentir otra vez algo firme debajo suyo. Se acercó a Vi que tambaleante se apoyaba de brazos en sus rodillas tomando asiento en una caja de madera.

\- Oh mierda, Cait. No te acerques, creo que esto del barco no fue buena idea. Apenas logro sostenerme de pie y por el mareo que tengo creo que voy a vo...

Nunca acabo su frase, pues la ahora, temeraria sheriff se había apoyado sobre sus rodillas y la besaba con salvaje intensidad, ante la atenta vista de algunos marinos y la bochornosa de las damas que caminaban por allí.

\- Te amo Vi – susurro cortando su contacto, abrazándola y acercándose a su oído – gracias por todo...

.

La burocracia en Piltover parecía extensa pero perfectamente correcta y limitada. En cambio en Demacia creyó que apenas si la hubiera, pero supo que sus suposiciones fueron erróneas al verse obstaculizada durante casi un día, tramitando el pasaporte; pues una persona debía tener obligatoriamente un apellido, y Vi no lo tenía,

Dada esta dificultad, a ambas se les dio el permiso de permanecer en la ciudad únicamente siete días a partir de ese momento.

En la hoja derecha de la libreta de notas se veía dibujada el lirio azul de Jonia y la plana izquierda se marcaban veinticuatro lugares, correspondiendo todos a teatros y auditorios. Esta macabra casualidad, le genero más tensión recordando a quien perseguían.

Al ver a Vi acercarse a su mesa, tacho el nombre de "Romero y Tomillo". Cerró los ojos frustrada mientras bebía su poiré.

La vigilante se sentó pesadamente y se comió los restos de fruta que quedaban.

\- Ningún resultado. – hablo con la boca llena – Lo poco que usan ahí, es de color rojo y amarillo, cielo.

\- Van ocho... nos quedan dieciséis – susurro pesadamente – Termina de comerte eso, el otro que sigue está a ocho calles.

Vi detuvo su brazo con la rodaja de fruta; quedo en un trance mientras veía a Caitlyn sosteniéndose la frente.

\- ¿Cuántos días nos quedan?

\- Cuatro.

\- Mierda, ya empiezo a odiar ese número. Él ya debe estar aquí...

\- Nos llevó un día de ventaja al salir, adelantamos tres en el viaje; asumiendo que viajó como nosotros y evadió los controles de Piltover para ganar tiempo, él y nosotras llegamos casi el mismo día.

\- Ya han pasado tres. Creí que se alejaría de nosotras para poder hacer sus atrocidades más libremente – dijo mordiendo un poco de manzana – Y aun no sucede nada.

Un tic reverbero en el corazón de Caitlyn causando una gran alerta; dejo de beber y asumió su típica pose pensativa.

\- Tienes razón Vi, algo ha pasado...

\- Cielo, yo dije lo contr-

\- Si... Ha pasado algo importante estos días, y es que nada ha pasado.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Aquí no tienen diarios como en Piltover. ¿Has escuchado al pregonero mencionar alguna muerte?

Vi hacia memoria.

\- Emm no – dijo – ¿Pero no crees que mantendrían en secreto esas noticias para no alarmar a la gente?

\- Aquí no, utilizan cualquier excusa para convertirlo en propaganda de guerra. Un arrestado por robo es rápidamente acusado de mago, luego le sentencian al calabozo por servir con Noxus, casi sin pruebas. Si habría una muerte como las que hace él, propagarían la noticia de que un demonio o algún ente camina por las calles, alegando que pertenece a un atentado de los capas rojas.

\- Entonces...

\- Ya que no ha sucedido nada, debo suponer que él nos está esperando. Sino, la gente ya habría entrado en caos.

Vi hizo pasar su aperitivo, a la vez que observaba a una alegre familia caminar a lo largo de ese parque, a toda vista las personas que caminaban ahí lucían tranquilos y pacíficos, pero a la vez notaba un miedo singular; una de intolerancia a los desconocidos. Lo supo el primer día que llegaron allí.

\- Pobre gente...

\- Los gobiernos son así Vi, no todo el mundo es como Piltover. Viste como nos trató el jefe de la guardia de este sector, no nos creen por ser extranjeras, Demacia es un reino muy dogmático.

\- Y pensar que pensaba jubilarme en la casita con jardín de allá.

La frase tan ocurrente tomo por sorpresa a Caitlyn, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar eso. Vi siempre encontraba la manera de cambiar su humor en toda ocasión posible.

\- Cuando acabemos aquí, te prometo unas buenas vacaciones.

\- Tengo tu palabra. Hey, ya que aquí no hay transporte público y el próximo lugar está a ocho calles... ¿Te gustaría usar terratransportes VI?

Esa mañana fue larga.

Debido a la distancia del onceavo local, optaron por recoger sus cosas y alojarse lo más cercanamente a La Acera del Guardián, un condominio burgués.

Caitlyn paseaba por las calles con su tayii recién lavado, pues la típica ropa que usaba en Piltover fue catalogada por los locales como muy atrevida. Vi fue a investigar el teatro llamado Huerto Payette. Al llegar a una plaza cercana se sentó en una banca tachando profesiones artísticas.

Trovadores, arpistas y juglares no coincidían con el color azul, pero si, al referirse a hilos, Aun así el enigma estaba incompleto. ¿El significado de silencio debía ser el fin de la actuación?

Tan rápido como un disparo su libreta voló en el aire y cayó al piso, un niño de no menos de diez años se disculpó por chocar con ella pero siguió corriendo en una dirección.

Caitlyn pudo deslumbrar como la gente apresurada, iba casi al centro de la plaza, donde un tumulto de personas empezaba a aparecer.

Obviamente curiosa, se acercó. La fineza de sus oídos logró captar la melodía de unas cuerdas; era relajante; la tonada marco un cambio y se transformó en ruda, violenta; y así como una brisa que alivia el calor de la piel, la melodía cambiaba de son, aliviando la furia anterior.

El reverberar de los aplausos inundo su mente, cegándola de la presencia de Vi que trotaba hacia ella.

Como una caja musical autómata, el corazón de Caitlyn completo la canción terminada. El alivio cambiaba, se sentía como una canoa en el mar, las notas vibraban y se pausaban; el cielo celeste mutaba a gris. La melodía le cortaba, anunciaba, congelaba. Era la sensación del miedo. Negro, gris, azul como el lirio de su dibujo, azul como el de los ropajes de su intérprete, azul y brillante amarillo como su cabello.

.

La nueva peineta de oro que le había regalado un admirador era perfecta. Repasaba su cabello con soltura para clavarla en un costado; no se convenció de tal estilo al mirarse al espejo, intento probar con sus típicas coletas, pero tampoco le agrado; soltó una vez más los hilos de su cabello, y esta vez la recogió en una larga coleta, sujetada por el nuevo accesorio.

"Perfecta" se dijo a sí misma.

Zevran su asistente, siempre insistía en que cambiase su estilo, le daría el gusto esta vez, ya que la idea de llamar la atención dando una pequeña muestra de su presentación en público, fue un éxito.

Incluso creyó que se merecía un beso en la mejilla, por tan buena idea.

Si, se lo daría cuando regresase con su te de la tarde. Sin embargo el tiempo que transcurrió le ponía nerviosa. ¿Le habría sucedido algo en el salón del teatro?

Elevando su preocupación, escucho leves golpes en la puerta de su camerino, pero la tonada no era la de Zevran.

\- Señora Sona. Tenga usted buenas tardes. ¿Podríamos molestarla un momento?

Madamme Cerrier, era una desconfiada y nunca dejaba ingresar a su teatro a nadie que no conociese, por eso había contratado a Taylor y Tyler, los enormes gemelos encargados de seguridad.

\- Señorita Sona ¿Podría abrir? Solo queremos un autógrafo.

Su corazón latió más rápido que de costumbre. La joven músico, no recibía este tipo de visitas desde hace mucho y con gran entusiasmo corrió hacia la puerta a recibir a esa admiradora.

Mas tuvo una inquietante sorpresa, cuando al otro lado de la puerta pudo ver a Zevran siendo acallado en la pared por una alta mujer de cabello rosa y otra de cabellos purpura oscuro.

Conmocionada y sorprendida, intento cerrar la puerta pero con torpeza choco su propia frente en la madera y cayó de espaldas, sin emitir ruido.

\- Siento la mentira, pero nos es urgente hablar con usted, no se asuste – corrió Caitlyn en su ayuda - ¿Podríamos conversar un momento?

Con alivio Sona sonrió forzosamente, y negó la cabeza con timidez.

\- Créame. Es muy, muy urgente.

Volvió a negar.

Con toda la fuerza de su delgado cuerpo, Zevran se soltó de la mano de Vi.

\- ¡Ya les dije que madeimoselle Buvelle, no puede hablar con nadie!

.

Entre la iluminación de velas, dos de las damas disfrutaban la bebida. Vi estaba acostada, degustando la suavidad de los edredones. Mientras el único varón, estaba apoyado en la puerta, sobándose el cuello.

\- Apenas he oído de usted mad, madmuaiselle Buvelle.

\- Es mademoiselle – se quejó él, pero Sona agito una mano restando importancia.

\- "El" "Enojado" – hizo en señas sonriendo.

\- Si, todavía. Verá mi señora, mademoiselle Buvelle es un prodigio musical de gran fama, que ahora con MI ayuda, hace su debut en el campo experimental de la actuación y musicalización simultánea. – la cual es un éxito – Esto ha generado una gran ola de envidia en la Asociación Artística Pierrot a la que estamos afiliados, es por eso que tratan de hacer la vista gorda de nuestro reciente acto en todos los locales de la ciudad.

\- Eso explicaría muchas cosas – sonrió – Es de suponer, dada su fama, que alguna vez sufrió el acoso de alguno de sus admiradores.

\- "No". "Detenerse" "Mucho Tiempo"

\- Tal vez sea el hecho de que la seguridad del lugar es demasiado excesiva. No pudimos convencer a ambos guardaespaldas de entrar, ni aunque pidiésemos un autógrafo.

Sona hizo una mueca de sorpresa, luego miro irritada a su asistente.

\- "Tú" "Mentir"

\- Mademoiselle Buvelle, fue por su seguridad.

\- "No Hablar" – silencio con un ademan, cruzo los brazos en un dulce berrinche infantil, ignorando a su asistente.

Caitlyn no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Pero sus gestos cambiaron a uno más taciturno recordando las oraciones que debía decirle.

\- Mademoiselle Buvelle, como el señor Zevran ha dicho, fue por su seguridad, la protección que ha tenido ha sido bastante efectiva – dijo al acomodar su taza en la mesita – Pero me temo que ahora debe ser aún mayor, pues tenemos a un admirador que no querrá conocer, y que es bastante peligroso...

\- "¿Como?"

\- ¿Que intenta decir? ¿¡Acaso esa es una amenaza!? - grito él, buscando algo cercano como arma.

\- Baje ese espejo señor Zevran – dijo Caitlyn con amabilidad – Al contrario de sus suposiciones, hemos venido a evitar un incidente.

\- A salvarte el trasero de tronco.

\- ¡Esa es una amenaza!

\- Vi, no estas ayudando – recrimino – Como vera Mademoiselle Buvelle, ambas no somos de Demacia; somos policías de Piltover. ¿Qué hacen dos policías de Piltover en Demacia? Muy fácil, su labor.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos y tomando valor.

\- Nos asignaron el peculiar caso de un individuo obsesionado con la música. Ya hemos impedido tres de sus asesinatos en Piltover y dos en Jonia. Nuestras investigaciones nos dicen que circula precisamente aquí, en Demacia. – respiró – Estamos completamente seguras que ha estado observándola e intentara asesinarla a usted en su siguiente presentación. ¿Razón? No hay razones lógicas. Él se cree un artista, piensa que sus muertes por más maquiavélicas que sean, son como los lienzos de un pintor. Supongo que al verse obstaculizado de realizarlas, ha venido aquí a encontrar un objetivo más vulnerable.

\- ¡Esto es obra de la Asociación de Pierrot! ¡No han podido acabar con usted al privarle el patrocinio y ahora han contratado a un sicario!

\- Señor Zevran cálmese – silencio Caitlyn para luego tomar las manos de la dama de las cuerdas con total dulzura – Señora Sona, Míreme a los ojos. Esta es una amenaza real, la persona que buscamos y que intentará atacarla es demasiado peligrosa, pero podemos detenerlo. Sé que es demasiado difícil el creer esto sin que se lo demostremos, pero confíe, tenga fe, esto es real.

El temblar de sus pupilas bajaba también a su cuerpo, intentando procesar o escapar a tal advertencia. ¿Por qué ella? Miro a todo alrededor intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, mas solo las miradas preocupadas le precedieron.

\- "No sé" – seño, aun dubitativa.

\- Ya lo hicimos antes, y lo volveremos a hacer. Confíe en nosotras para su protección. Le prometo, por mi carrera, que este individuo, nunca, nunca jamás llegará a usted.

.

El espeso maquillaje que llevaba, intentaba esconder sus marcadas ojeras, pues por la profunda preocupación y los preparativos para esa noche le habían mantenido despierta durante mucho tiempo. También luchaba por disimular las marcas en su cuello, cubriéndose continuamente con una bufanda turquesa. Aunque supo que sus esfuerzos por camuflarlos eran inútiles pues Sona, se había percatado completamente de ellos.

Se acomodó un poco mejor en el sillón de caoba en que reposaba, degustando de la comodidad y también para frotarse el cuello dolorido por la falta de sueño, maldiciendo a también a Vi en el proceso.

Recorrió con la vista todas las butacas a su frente, haciendo una inspección minuciosa de las personas que estaban en la lista de invitados o quienes habían comprado sus entradas por un alto precio por una estancia más cómoda y de mejor vista. Clement Hedersett, Isabella Marsh, Bartholomew Fairbeard, Meryl Crosswing, Luxanna Crownguard, Bennedicte Greensmith, Timothy Arrowgreen. Todos y muchos más pasaron por el atento ojo de ambos gemelos que hacían de seguridad, alegando la tonta excusa de que estaba prohibido entrar con comida. Funciono. Pero los resultados volvían a quedar vacíos, pues no se encontró nada. Ni un indicio de él, ningún arma, o pieza que pudiera usar.

Ya eran las seis con treinta minutos e Iliett, el guardia de taquilla y acomodador, ya debió de cerrar las puertas según su orden.

Cansada de vista y oídos, Caitlyn se froto las cienes con pesadez.

.

 _Su libreta, siempre llena de dibujos y pistas, estaba ahora repleto de líneas dibujadas sobre un plano del teatro. Las posibles líneas de tiro, intentaban predecir de donde es que dispararía Jhin, por donde escaparía, o donde es que se camuflaría entre el público._

 _Cada posibilidad estaba cubierta, corredores escaparates, materiales, invitados... y al fin, luego de hacer una última revisión a los nombres del piso superior se permitió lanzar un suspiro de satisfacción._

 _La brisa nocturna recorría su tez impregnándola de la humedad y del ligero humo de las antorchas que hacían de luminarias por las callejuelas inferiores; apenas si podía acostumbrarse a ellas desde el balcón en donde estaba. Intento moverse para incorporarse a Vi en la cama, pero sus músculos cansados y el cabeceo que dio, la devolvieron a su silla._

 _Una tela de lino se posó en ese instante sobre sus hombros; viro su vista arriba encontrándose con el enfadado rostro de VI, que en un instante la alzo entre sus brazos, llevándola directo a su lecho. Caitlyn se aferró a ella degustando su aroma y aferrándose a sus ropas, aun con la cabeza escondida._

 _\- Mentiste – le reprendió al posarla y acomodarla en la cama._

 _\- ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Qué falle al intentar atraparlo? ¿Qué por mi culpa murieron decenas de personas? ¿Qué clase de confianza tendría ella en mí al enterarse de eso?_

 _\- Algo de sinceridad, está bien para variar, no creí que llegaras a engañar a una de las posibles víctimas._

 _\- ¿Me hablas de moral siendo de Zaun?_

 _Silencio._

 _Para cuando Caitlyn se dio cuenta de sus palabras ya era tarde, se dio vuelta para pedir una disculpa, pero lo único que recibió fue la enorme frazada cubriéndola por completo, a la vez que sentía el cuerpo de Vi, acomodándose a su lado pero dándole la espalda._

 _\- Vi, l-lo siento no quería decir..._

 _\- Ya duérmete Cait – silenció de repente – estas cansada._

.

Al sentir la débil mano de Iliett, volvió a la realidad, de un sueño que había durado casi cinco minutos.

\- La obra empezara en breve oficial, las puertas están cerradas, los boletos están en orden y tal como dijo manosee algunas bolsas de algunos invitados. No encontré nada. ¿Está segura de sus indagaciones?

\- Lo estoy... – suspiro – Vaya abajo y dígale a su tramoyista que mantenga cerradas sus puertas. ¿Ah sí, trajo lo que le pedí?

\- Su maleta está debidamente guardada en las gavetas del primer pasillo, junto a las gradas. Si no tiene más que pedir, iré a avisarle a Reece su orden.

.

 _Caitlyn aun podía recordar la desmayada figura de la señora_ _Cerrier en el suelo. La preocupante noticia de que su mejor músico estaba en la mira de un "sicario" fue demasiado para ella, por tanto, su segundo al mando, y director de las obras_ _Messiah Levine, se comprometió a suministrar toda la ayuda necesaria. El equipo de actores, técnico y de utilería que escuchaba detrás de la puerta, casi la derriba al entrar con fuerza, afirmando que apoyarían también la labor. Ya que, según ellos la familia teatral era lo más importante._

 _Fue así como comprendió que, incluso en una dogmática ciudad como ésta, la caridad, fraternidad y solidaridad de los unos con los otros eran únicos de Demacia._

.

Observo el sobresaliente cabello rosa de Vi en los asientos más cercanos a las salidas de emergencia. Su semblante siempre confiado, ahora relucía molestia, pero cuando se cercioro de la mirada de su novia, no tardo en cambiar a una sonrisa además de un corto agitar de mano.

Las luces que se desvanecían no le dieron tiempo a despedirse. Entre la penumbra, un reflector ilumino el escenario, bañando en luz a un delgado joven.

\- Entre las antiguas leyendas de las luces del norte se cuenta de un bárbaro hombre que, buscando la fuerza destructiva en el lugar más lejano del mundo, encontró solamente la paz que tanto anhelaba destruir.

El escenario cubierto antes de colores fríos y azules trascendió a golpearse de un matiz esmeralda, atiborrado a su vez por vegetación y un grácil pie de un enorme árbol.

\- Encontró ahí al Sauce Divino, el mismísimo árbol del mundo, que no tenía poder y solo albergaba la vida. Fue ahí que, irritado por el pacifico sauce, el bárbaro lo quebró de un tajo, saciando su sed de destrucción...

Un enorme hombre fornido y vestido con pieles, corrió sin pausa hacia destruyendo el papel forrado que recreaba el tronco. El ambiente se cubrió de carmesí, generando gritos de asombro y silbidos entre la multitud. Ahí, y detrás de él, una figura blanca sobresalió, contrastando entre el rojo y negro, Sona relucía como una figura espectral.

\- El silencioso espíritu lo aferro al suelo e inmovilizo todo su malvado ser; tomo su rostro con delicadeza y en un leve tono musical, cual hada, susurró: _Observa_.

Las trompetas y tambores de fondo reverberaron en todo el teatro, como un temblor y un miedo impregnados de un placer ante la inocencia de quedarse atrapados por tal desastre.

Las cuerdas estridentes silenciaron todo sonido, y en ese silente ambiente el suave rozar de cuerdas se acercaba poco a poco hacia ambos individuos, levitando y flotando en una enigmática melodía.

El Etwahl ya se había posicionado frente a Sona, ante la incrédula mirada de los boquiabiertos espectadores.

Un fuerte grito resonó, asustando a los presentes. El bárbaro se arrodillaba frente a Sona implorando piedad, agachando la cabeza hasta el suelo.

El escenario cambio; entre giros y vueltas de las bailarinas se tiño de salmón, cual pastel infantil, reflejando un claro de cerezos.

\- El bondadoso espíritu lo perdono, pues aceptó, a cambio de su propia vida, el hacerle ver los errores a éste desviado mortal.

Entre gráciles sonidos, Sona, ahora rodeada de un aura azul, rozó las cuerdas de su instrumento en un cambiante vibrar de colores y melodías, Caitlyn se levantó de su asiento comprendiendo esta señal.

.

 _Los golpeteos en la puerta le despertaron de su sueño matutino; la pesadez de sus parpados era combatida por el ligero aroma de pan tostado._

 _Vestida solo con su bata, recorrió somnolienta el pasillo de madera hasta la puerta principal, observando de reojo como VI tostaba y preparaba su tan preciado desayuno. ¿Seguiría molesta? ¿Si era así, porque le preparaba el desayuno? ¿Le pondría algo a la comida como una venganza como ya paso una vez?_

 _Agitando la cabeza y formulando a su vez una disculpa, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, recibiendo una intrigante sorpresa._

 _Despidió al cartero, y observo el sobre con atención, podía distinguir el estilo de letra jonio que solo podía pertenecer a alguien. Karma._

 _Consumida por la curiosidad y la intriga, se dispuso a abrirlo, pero ahí sintió sus hombros siendo obligados a voltearse._

 _Azotada en la puerta y encerrada entre los brazos de Vi, no tuvo escapatoria de la bestia rosa; quien con nada delicadas mordidas devoraba su cuello. Comiendo y saboreando el dulce de cada uno de sus poros. Haciendo una escaramuza al norte, los labios de Vi subieron repartiendo caricias y apresando las manos de Caitlyn con las suyas sobre su cabeza._

 _\- Vi que est mhhh – se forzó a decir, intentando pensar en algo más que en contener su voz, pero sus labios fueron silenciados de repente, siendo devorados con salvajismo._

 _Los choques eléctricos recorrían su pecho presionado por la respiración de Vi, quien con una mano libre descendía con lujuria por su rostro, su cuello mordisqueado y ahora por sus montes agitadas._

 _Caitlyn soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir los dedos frotando su pezón izquierdo, que fue contenido por un beso tan profundo que le hizo estremecer y perder toda sensibilidad en su espalda._

 _Conociendo expertamente los puntos sensibles de su novia, Vi continuo bajando por el delicado torso, frotando con delicadeza las costillas deslizándose después hacia el centro de sus muslos. Ahí, ante el vaivén de sus piernas, penetró agresivamente su interior dejando cualquier voluntad de mantenerse en pie en el pasado, entrando y saliendo de ella una y otra vez, sin poder gritar y sin poder moverse; atrapada en un placer absoluto que se acrecentaba y esparcía por todos los lugares de su cuerpo._

 _Y ese fuerte choque de felicidad absoluta llegó, estremeciendo sus sentidos, quitando fuerzas a sus miembros e impregnando las yemas de Vi con su esencia quien solo la veía con una demoniaca sonrisa propia de ella._

 _\- La próxima vez no me hagas enojar Cait –_ _susurro en su oído – no, espera; si, hazme enojar y mucho, y tu castigo será mucho peor que esto._

.

Frotando su cuello una vez más, pero agradeciendo la paciencia y amor de VI, ajusto sus botas bajo la enorme falda. Los cordones a su espalda se soltaron, dejando caer al suelo el ceñido vestido escarlata, quedando esta vez con un apretado traje varonil; un disfraz prestado de Maxim Moon, el actor estrella.

Se deslizo felinamente entre el atiborrado grupo de personas en los pasillos, que hablaban, murmuraban o demostraban su pasión, cubiertos solo por un tenue manto marrón de luz.

Todos lucían absortos en sus propias actividades, metidos en un mundo ajeno a su vista. Todos de perfectas facciones, rostros blancos y cuerpos fuertes. Intento usar el método de observación de Jonia, pero dejo de lado sus sospechas cuando ella misma comprobó que todos caminaban con una escarapela de águila. Un signo de brillantes en combate. Soltó un suspiro frustrado y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Un impacto musical sonó de trasfondo, el pequeño cuerpo orquestal interpretaba ahora La Visión. Ya solo quedaban seis piezas para que la obra culminase.

El rimbombante sonido de la apertura de los tambores seguía de cerca la velocidad de su creciente y acelerado corazón; el que se suponía debía ser un apabullado sector, estaba vacío. Subió con velocidad las gradas, encontrándose con un letrero de _No Pasar_ , resolviendo la razón de porque las escaleras estaban desiertas.

 _Él estaba arriba._

Volvió hacia sus pasos con velocidad, sacando y poniéndose al hombro su fusil sin importarle las curiosas miradas que la rodeaban. Nada le detuvo, ni los choques, ni el tropiezo que tuvo cuando el tacón se quebró a sus pasos veloces.

¿Cómo entro? ¿Cómo hizo para pasar esta seguridad? ¿Desde dónde disparara? Se preguntaba, intentando recordar cada detalle del piso superior.

El sonido de la orquesta se detuvo, y en estrepitoso contraste interpreto la vivaz Oda del Murn; fue ahí, desde la sombra de los pasillos, que un destello metálico volante, le perforo un pequeño pedazo de su oreja. Se cubrió en una columna de madera evitando mas proyectiles, pero estos cesaron segundos después.

La percusión de la música sobresaltaba su reparación, a la vez aliviada por esquivar una muerte segura, asustada porque luchaba contra él y asombrada porque nunca previo este ataque.

Se deslizo entre coberturas, buscando con su ojo entrenado el origen de los disparos.

 _¿Por qué no lo hiciste ya? ¿Por qué te distraes conmigo si ya pudiste dispararle?_

El silbido de las agujas volando a ella volvió a asustarla, rasguñando esta vez su mejilla cuando se asomo a mirar. Conteniendo la respiración y hallando una solución para acercarse, alzo la mesita que le hacia de cobertura y corrió con él. El sonido de los delgados proyectiles se clavaba en la madera.

El desafortunado mueble impacto la pared junto a Caitlyn quien ahí, dio un salto hacia el suelo, apuntando fieramente hacia su rival.

Pero el lúgubre y oscuro lugar solo ostentaba el metal de un mecanismo lanza dardo ahora roto.

¿Una trampa?

De pronto se vio envuelta en el estrepitoso ruido de los aplausos; los silbidos de júbilo y ánimo taparon incluso sus pensamientos. El octavo acto daba su inicio.

Regreso ante sus pasos, dirigiéndose al otro lado del pasillo desierto. En su carrera, se zafó del saco ocre, arrojándolo por el balcón, Vi lo vería en segundos y acudiría a su ayuda.

Las risas y carcajadas del publico le desconcentraban, a su vez que llenaban de mas nerviosismo su mente, cargando de presión su cabeza. Y todo se manifestaba bañando en sudor su frente.

Adaptados ya a la oscuridad, sus orbes azules observaron una silueta moverse delante, rápidamente acomodo su cuerpo a la columna con velocidad felina.

Otra oleada de risillas y risotadas.

Arrojo el sombrero de pluma al aire como distracción y rodo por el suelo, aprovechando el escandaloso ruido que los envolvía.

Apenas se escucharon cuatro disparos.

Tres disparos certeros, eran suyos.

La figura dejo de moverse.

Aliviada por esta terrible lucha, camino en una mezcla de temor y sorpresa hacia un inerte Jhin.

Los tambores de fondo acompañaron el disparejo revolotear de sus pensamientos. En el pecho sangrante que tenía delante, podía identificar, confusión, responsabilidad y culpa.

Y ésta última, presionando más su atribulado corazón carcomía su pecho y bajaba desgastando la resistencia de sus piernas.

Iliett ahora colgaba inmóvil de su brazo y cuello amarrados a una lampara de pared. Lo que quedaba de su mano derecha, confundida como un arma de fuego, estaba envuelta en un trapo manchado de rojo amarrado a una pistola de utilería. Y en su sangrante torso solo tres sentimientos, confusión, responsabilidad y culpa.

Silbidos y aplausos.

Los desaforados gritos de su nombre entre el mar de voces y palmas le devolvieron a la vida; y a lentitud agonizante volvió su vista al escenario.

Sona danzaba, cual muñeca de porcelana entre los brazos de Zevran, vestido de arlequín para éste acto en concreto.

Para este instante Caitlyn ya entendía que Jhin, se había acercado demasiado.

.

 _\- Tan solo hemos tenido tres presentaciones, y fueron esperadamente exitosas; pues, el talento de nuestra musa y estrella musical, generan en la gente un sentimiento único de alivio y, combinados con mi danza oportuna, amenizamos la pesadez de los actos con un pequeño número de comedia._

.

\- ¡Cait! Tu... hay no que hiciste...

\- Ella está… sigue… sigue en peligro... – sollozo empujándola corriendo a las escaleras – Al escenario, llega al escenario.

El vibrante sonido del rozar de cuerdas de los violines se adentraba en sus músculos presionándolos con fuerza, motivándola a moverse más rápido. Las percusiones atosigaban la respiración, acelerándola de manera irregular y los vientos alimentaban su sangre de oxigeno, cargándola de miedo ante su visión.

Sona se agitaba en los brazos cual muñeca de porcelana, airada, sin voluntad, casi volando por cada giro con que él la manejaba, tropezó luego de una pirueta, cayendo sobre sus rodillas delicadamente; como si el titiritero habría cortado sus cuerdas en pleno aire. El bufón escarlata daba ahora los agradecimientos correspondientes, agachando su cabeza entre el agitado mar de aplausos.

La mancha rosa cayo violentamente del aire sobre la gigantesca mano metalica, creando en el suelo un agrietado agujero de astillas. Con la sangre hervida y llena de adrenalina, Vi corría entre las tarimas repletas de gente, empujándolas, abriéndose paso ante la multitud que admiraba a un asesino.

Recobrando la conciencia de sus actos, Caitlyn tropezó de las escaleras cayendo al suelo, pero levantándose enseguida para apoyarse en el barandal repleto de gente, y fijando la mira en la máscara de cerámica del único hombre que la había engañado.

Degustando la macabra sensación del presionar del gatillo, Caitlyn soltó una maldición al ver como, antes siquiera de escuchar el percutor, las luces de todo el teatro reducían su fuerza, compensándose explosivamente con el escupir de humo que ahora bañaba el escenario, al cual Vi se zambullía hasta desaparecer.

Disparó en ese instante...

Y falló.

Con el estrepitoso sonido y dando la obra por terminada, la gente se levanto y se agacho en sus asientos en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

Caitlyn salto del balcón y corrió al escenario tan rápido como le permitieran sus pulmones, rodeada de rostros asustados y brazos temerosos que apuntaban al frente.

Cubriéndose la nariz, se abrió paso al resplandor azul del reactor que ubicaba la posición de Vi. Tiesa.

Y al percatarse del ligero movimiento de esa fría iluminación, descubrió nuevamente los sentimientos combinados de confusión, responsabilidad y culpa.

Porque en el guante metálico en que reposaba la delicada figura de combinaciones turquesas y azules de su vestido manchado, de los hilos color mar de sus cabellos y los delicados blancos de su piel, ya no existía vida.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a matarlo! – grito.

Con el eco del ruido desapareciendo como ella, Vi se dirigía a los pasillos escondidos que daban directo a los camerinos actorales; Caitlyn apenas podía quitar la vista de la cascada roja que emanaba del cuello de Sona, de sus orbes azules tan cargados de cariño, y de la oscura mancha negra que relucía cerca de su busto.

Infinitos "Lo siento" circulaban su cabeza; se tomaba de los cabellos, de la frente hasta casi arrancarlos. Jhin, había asesinado a una persona frente a sus ojos, frente a una multitud, frente a la gente que la admiraba; dejando tras de si, nuevamente su marca personal. Dos flores, una bolsa y una carta.

Colérica, golpeo la madera bajo de si, arrugo el papel asqueado y, contagiada de la ira de VI, la siguió tragando el espeso del aire, con un deseo compartido. Matarlo.

Una luz naranja resplandecía del fondo de los pasillos, seguidos de pequeños temblores a sus pies. ¿Vi estaría luchando? ¡Lo tenia!

Rodó cubriéndose en una esquina, ajustando su respiración, ajustando y calibrando instintivamente la potencia de su rifle y cuando lo tuvo hecho salió apuntando al sonido.

Los entes mágicos y divinos eran conocidos en Piltover, bien sea porque existían antes o fueron vistos recientemente; demonios, seres gigantes de apariencia animal, humanos alados que controlaban magia. Un citadino tenía suerte de toparse con uno y salir vivo, otros anhelaban el encuentro de uno apostando su propia seguridad. Pero Caitlyn...

Cual aves fénix o ángeles en su ascensión al paraíso, los cuerpos colgados del salón principal se sostenían de cuerdas amarradas a sus cuellos. Unos más arriba, otros más abajo pero siempre mirando arriba en dirección a su destino, una farola que desprendía una divina luz amarilla.

La señora Cerrier con su vestido purpura, Messiah Levine portando el distintivo chaleco de director. Maxim Moon aun cambiado con el maquillaje y bigotes postizos, el tramoyista Reece con las manos sucias por el constante manejo de cuerdas, la maquillista Anais con su peluca apenas pegada, los gemelos guardianes de fuerza descomunal, ahora colgados como una bolsas de arena...

Vi golpeaba repetidas veces el suelo, frustrada, castigando lo único que podía y que tenía a su alcance.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Desplomada en sus rodillas, aguantando su peso en su rifle, Caitlyn no podía hacer más que lamentar sus errores, mirando arriba y viendo la esperanza y confianza que le depositaron colgando inertes y sin vida sobre su cabeza; presionando con inútil fuerza el papel que caía al suelo.

 _PVRTB QRORE RA NZOBF FR TRFGN_

 _ZNEEBA L EBWB RF FH CVTZRAGNPVBA_

 _UNL HA YVRAMB DHR HAR FH ZRMPYN_

 _PHLB CVAPRY UNPR YN FRCNENPVBA_

Sala de interrogación

Y una vez más, la brillantez humana hace su aparición. Pero no a tiempo.

Tempo, ritmo compas, todas combinaciones que miden el único inevitable fin humano, tiempo.

Ésta es la razón universal de la vida, la de aprovechar nuestra existencia en búsqueda de un propósito al cual servir, un objetivo altruista o no que puede afectar el presente o tal vez el futuro, ligados a los sueños y anhelos de una sola persona; algunos encontrando su lugar como militares esplendidos, en cazadores de lo incorrecto o regalando entretenimiento en sitios recónditos alegrando o haciendo llorar con actos, canciones o palabras.

El tiempo nos recuerda siempre nuestra mortalidad, y cuando uno admite su fin, su voluntad se apaga como el atardecer en un desierto, inerte y vacío.

Pero es la voluntad de sobrevivir lo que mantiene a los hombres y mujeres con vida y aquí, en esta ciudad esa voluntad se ha tergiversado tanto, que tan solo ver la hipocresía de libertad provoca una toz enfermiza que ha infectado a todos sus estúpidos habitantes.

Aves enjauladas que han renunciado a sus alas, temiendo mas de si mismos que de los que llaman sus enemigos, asesinando y mutilando a usuarios mágicos, suplicando perdón en sus capillas por sus actos impuros el día después.

Y entre este humeante y oscuro mar de cenizas existen pequeñas luces que iluminan sus tinieblas, cargando sentimiento y llevando esperanza a su gente en su humilde soledad. Bondadosos como ninguno, han aceptado a un harapiento hombre sin un brazo, dándole comida y vistiéndolo como uno de los suyos esa misma mañana.

Interpretar al joven Zevran me ha tomado desprevenido, en mi vida he hecho papeles complicados pero definitivamente el portar su rostro e imitar su voz me ha costado una hora de adaptación, pero al parecer verlo en solo tres funciones en sus mediocres actos me ha servido para captar su personalidad escrupulosa.

Sentí un añorado cosquilleo en mis orejas cuando fue mi turno de salir, no había pisado un escenario en años y mi felicidad casi no podía disimularse, deseaba poder disfrutar nuevamente de los aplausos y retomar mis antiguos y variados papeles.

Pero los celos me dominaron antes y ya no había vuelta atrás, pues las obras que yo hago ahora, tienen relevancia para el mundo.

Sentir la suavidad de sus pechos que todos deseaban y la mirada de terror cuando no reconoció mis ojos no tenia precio, sus frágiles intentos de llamar a su instrumento encadenado no daban resultados y sus delicados intentos de huir cesaban con el compás de la música, siendo el culpable de ello mi dulce formula llamada ocasionalmente Orfeo.

Tanta pureza en mis brazos fue como un sueño; la magia de sus dedos aferraba mis ropas como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera un orgasmo. La inocencia se veía en su rostro y sus acciones con el pasar de los días, tan pura, alegre, animosa y tan silenciosa.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto?

¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?

¿Buscar la perfección es malo?

¿Pulir cada detalle de un diamante se considera impuro?

¡Solo quiero que una pieza tan bella como ella sea una obra maestra!

¡Solo quiero que comparta el escenario con su familia!

¡Solo quiero…!

Solo quiero que ella sea el prisma que refleje la luz en este asqueroso y nublado mundo…

* * *

 **Y aqui otro capitulo sumando la lista de cosas que debia continuar. Sorry!**

 **Bien! Estoy muy orgulloso pues una persona me ha resuelto el acertijo! Wii ee para que conste no estuve retrasando el fic por eso, sino era que no estaba terminado. Aunque creo que me salio un poquito mas largo que de costumbre.**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a Ponshy, agradeciendo su infinita paciencia. El lemon es por ti! Disfrutalo! :D**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio y aquí una pista para el acertijo:**

 **La vida siempre en vueltas está**

 **Giros, rotaciones y ciclos**

 **Entre primos un numero será**

 **Pues entre mas de diez hermanos,**

 **Todos son muy desunidos**


End file.
